Lawn Jockey
by Chuquita
Summary: Veggie accidently spills one of Bulma's chemicals on himself and now he's turning into stone! Will Bulma find a way to reverse the effects before the ouji turns into a statue PERMANENTLY? Will Goku loose his little buddy Veggie forever? Will Chi-Chi final
1. Lil gray spot; senzu pork-n-beans; Veggi...

9:31 PM 4/28/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "The Brak Show"  
Brak's Mom: My mother always used to say 'A kiss and a hug will beat any thug'.  
Brak's Dad: Which head did she say that out of? The one she sits on or the one growing out of her neck?  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hello! Welcome to another exciting out-of-the-ordinary fic by yours truely! Last time  
in the Corner I conducted a little experiment and zapped Goku & Veggie's tails back. Since it was such an  
interesting topic for us to do in the Corner and since I've gotten so many reviews about how great the tails were, I've  
decided to let the duo keep their furry apendages.  
Vegeta: (dryly) Hooray.  
Goku: (happily) Veggie's just a little sore because his tail has a lil 'cwush' on me.  
Veggie's tail: [tickling Goku's neck]  
Goku: (giggling) Heeheehee!  
Vegeta: (snorts) I would have been better off with Kakarrot's "Master Chef" tail over here. [points to Son's tail; which  
holds up a piece of chocolate cake infront of Veggie; blushing] (surprised) Why, thank you. [takes the cake & starts eating  
it] See! We've been stuck with the wrong tails. (pats Son's tail on the head) If this thing wasn't stuck to your butt I  
might actually say I've grown a fondness for it.  
Son's tail: (grins proudly)  
Chuquita: I doubt I could have accidently zapped them on the wrong people. I've gotten pretty good at using the B.B.O.A.S  
by now.  
Vegeta: (snickers) Remember what happened when you first used that thing and Kakarrot's hair turned red and you couldn't  
figure out how to change it back?  
Chuquita: (defensively) HEY! You DYED Son-San's hair red and the reason I couldn't find the page the reverse spell was on  
was because YOU tore it out and THREW IT INTO THE FIREPLACE!  
Goku: We had a fireplace?  
Chuquita: We used to...for a brief 4--5 seconds.  
Goku: (somewhat confused) ...oh.  
Chuquita: Anyways! I'd like to introduce our special guest for the fic, Bejeeta!  
[a short saiyajin walks into the room bearing a striking resemblance to Veggie; he sits down beside Goku]  
Chuquita: As you may know from various fanfics that Veggie, Goku, and many other characters in the show have had many  
different skews to them. For instance, let's pretend that Veggie here is 'soda' and Son-kun is 'milk'. In general, you have  
your orignal generic soda/milk and then you have your brand names and types. Cocacola, Pepsi, Mountain Dew. Chocolate Milk,  
lowfat, half-n-half. They develop their own distinct entities. Think of our Veggie & Goku as the brand names and our guest,  
the 'original' Vegeta as the one from the manga/orignal japanese episodes. The generic.  
Goku: (oohes at Bejee) OoooOOh, he looks so much like little Veggie...only stiller.  
Vegeta: (slightly conserned) Yeah Chu, he hasn't moved since he got here---he dead or somethin?  
Bejeeta: (crosses his arms & glances at Veggie, Son, & Chu) (irriated) Fools.  
Goku: (giggles) He can't be THAT much different than our Veggie.  
Chuquita: You'd be surprised.  
Goku: [impishly slides his wheely-chair closer to Bejee] Hello little generic Veggie. (fake-pouts) You wook a widdle gwumpy.  
Bejeeta: (raises an eyebrow) Kakarrot, you feeling alright?  
Goku: (grins) Of course I am little *Bejee*. You know what you look like you could use to loosen yourself up?  
Bejeeta: (curious) What?  
Goku: A BIG HUG FROM YOUR BIG BUDDY! (glomps onto Bejee; who looks shocked and disqusted) Mmm, hmm-hmm-hmm.  
Bejeeta: (shrieks & pushes Goku away) (staring with wide eyes) KAKARROTTO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!! HAVE YOU GONE MAD!  
Goku: (confused) Huh??  
Vegeta: (sniffling behind him) How could you! You BUDDY-HUGGED that, that IMPOSTER!!  
Goku: (sadly) Aww Veggie, I'm sorry, you're right, you're my only little buddy. His face didn't even turn red when I hugged  
him.  
Bejeeta: (observing them suspicously)  
Goku: I'll give you a hug if you want little Veggie?  
Vegeta: (snorts) [stubbornly turns his back to Son] NO. I don't feel like it anymore. Who cares about your stupid buddy-hugs  
now that you're practically GIVING them away to anyone who REMOTELY looks like your REAL little buddy. [sends a death-glare  
at the stupified Bejee]  
Goku: I'm sorry little buddy, can you ever forgive me?  
Vegeta: Well.....  
Goku: Ohhhhh...(stares @ Veggie w/big sparkily eyes)  
Vegeta: I--(glowing bright red)--alright Kakarrot. You are forgiven.  
Goku: (cheers) WEE! VEGGIE'S BACK! [hugs Veggie]  
Vegeta: (smiles widely) Heh....(smacks Son on the back of the head) I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD HUG ME!! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL  
SAIYAJIN NO OUJI IS NOT TO RECIEVE 'hugs' FROM HIS PEASANT UNLESS HE ORDERS HIS PEASANT TO DO SO!!  
Goku: ... (bursts into laughter)  
Vegeta: (glares) Yes, that's right Kakarrot, LAUGH. You won't be laughing once I control the universe and you become my  
peasant-slave and EXIST SOLEY TO MY EVERY BECCON CALL AND WHIM TO SATISFY AND KEEP YOUR OMNIPOTANT RULER OVERFLOWING WITH  
HAPPINESS!!!  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) You're going off on a tangent again.  
Vegeta: (blinks) I am...oh crap. (folds his arms) Well, that's been building up for a while anyway.  
Goku: We still love you anyway Veggie.  
Vegeta: (embarassed) Awwww, Kakay...  
Chuquita: (snickering at Veggie)  
Vegeta: (to Chu) OH YOU SHUT UP!  
Bejeeta: (staring at Son)  
Goku: (notices him & turns around) (cheerfully) Yessssss?  
Bejeeta: (startled) Uhh--nothing. (returns to his stiffened, stubborn position)  
Goku: (grins at Chu) I think I'm startin to grow on him.  
  
Summary: Veggie accidently spills one of Bulma's chemicals on himself and now he's turning to stone! Will Bulma find a way  
to reverse the effects before the ouji turns into a statue PERMANENTLY? Will Goku loose his little buddy Veggie forever?  
Will Chi-Chi finally achieve her dream of a Veggie-less world? Will Veggie end up as nothing more than a lawn decoration?  
Find out!  
  
Ages:  
Bura: 8  
Goten: 9  
Trunks: 9  
  
Vegeta: (to Chu) It's going to be another PAINFUL one, isn't it?  
Chuquita: (grins) Yes it is!  
Bejeeta: (leans his head to the right against Goku's shoulder; still glaring stubbornly)  
Goku: What are you doing that for?  
Bejeeta: (snarls at him) It's a free country! [settles in & forms a small smile]  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Onna! ONNA!!! " Vegeta screamed angrily as he limped down the stairs and into Bulma's lab, followed by Goku. Both  
looking completely totaled. Their training outfits torn from sparring. Various bruises and cuts on their bodies.  
" I can twist your arm back in place Veggie. " Goku offered friendily.  
" You're the one who NEARLY BROKE IT OFF IN THE FIRST PLACE. " Vegeta snapped, then held his twisted arm  
sympathetically, " My poor arm... "  
" I'm just saying that I know how to fix it. I've popped my arms and legs back in place lotsa times after fighting  
with you Veggie. " Goku said, then grinned, " Come on! It'll be so much fun! I can play doctor and you can be my lil patient  
and I can give you an operation and stuff! "  
" OHHHHHH!!! " Vegeta wailed in pain, his limp sending him to the floor on his knees.  
" LITTLE VEGGIE! " Goku ran over to him, " Little Veggie are you oh-kay? " he said, conserned as he helped him up.  
" I, I'm fine, really. " Vegeta mumbled, then slapped his hands outward at Goku, knocking him away, " AND KEEP YOUR  
KAKO-GERM INFESTED HANDS AWAY FROM MY BODY! " he swung his arms back, only this time knocking into one of the beakers on the  
table beside him; sending the gray liquid in the beaker flying at the ouji and splattering all over his shirt, " Echhh! "  
" VEGETA! IS THAT YOU? " Bulma's voice called from deeper into the lab. The ouji panicked and quickly placed the now  
practically empty beaker back in its place, then glanced down at his now-stained shirt & gasped. He ripped it off and  
chucked it under the table just as Bulma came into the room.  
" Heh-heh, hi. " the ouji kicked the shirt farther under the table.  
" Let me guess, you need some beans. " she said flatly, signaling to the duo's current health condition.  
" What was your first guess? " Goku blinked, rubbing the large bruise on his cheek.  
" Follow me. " Bulma said, leading them deeper into the lab, " You see, lately I've been using Karin's senzu beans in  
a cloning experiment of mine AND thanks to my superior knowledge-- "  
" "superior knowledge" " Vegeta mocked to himself as Bulma stopped and glared at him over her shoulder. Goku burst  
into giggles, " What? " he looked at her, clueless, " WHAT! " he said, more aggrivatingly.  
Bulma glared for a couple more seconds, then continued walking, " Anyway, the results have been astounding! So  
astounding in fact, that my father and I have canned them. " she whipped out a soup can.  
" "Pork and Senzu Beans". " Goku read the label, then grinned, " Oooh! It's a breakfast food now! " he took the can  
from her.  
" That will be $3.99. " Bulma smirked, holding out her hand.  
" WHAT?! " both saiyajins gasped at once.  
" We have to pay MONEY for senzu beans now?! " Goku pouted, still holding the can.  
" HEY, the money is well worth the price of the product. " Bulma nodded knowingly, " I'll have you know that that one  
little can has enough senzu in it to keep you alone healthy for over a year. Isn't that worth the price of less than 4  
dollars. "  
" But senzu don't cost anything to make. " Goku scratched his head.  
Bulma shrugged, " It's all advertising. "  
" So I'm REALLY only paying for the can and the sticky-label on it. "  
" ....yeah. "  
" Oh. " Goku said, then whipped out a 5 dollar bill, " Well OH-KAY then! " he said cheerfully, handing it over to  
her. Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead, " Come on little Veggie, let's go make ourselves a meal! " he cheered, then  
marched back up the stairs.  
" PAYING for those baka seeds, that's LOW, Onna. " Vegeta said to her, shaking his head.  
" Half the money goes to you, you know. " Bulma pointed out.  
" Really? " the ouji said in disbelief.  
" Yes. "  
" ...I LOVE YOU ONNA! " he hugged her, then let go, " What a decitfully engenius little mind you have. " Vegeta  
remarked, then groaned as he felt something painful near his stomach.  
" What's that? " Bulma bent down and tapped a small, hard gray mark near the prince's belly. The color resembled the  
liquid in the beaker he had spilled onto himself. Vegeta stared at the mark himself with consern for a couple seconds, then  
shook it off.  
" It's nothing. And whatever it is it's probably Kakarrot's fault anyway. " he said, then made his way back up the  
stairs. Bulma watched him suspicously, then noticed the empty beaker. Her eyes widened as she glanced at the table where some  
of the liquid had dripped onto. The dark reddish-brown, wooden table now had patches of gray stone all over it. She gasped,  
then raced up after him.  
" Oh no--VEGETA!!! "  
  
  
" Well, look who's here! " Goku said cheerfully, sitting at the kitchen table as the ouji finished his short journey  
up the stairs, " It's little Veggie! "  
The prince smiled at the acknowledgement, then sat down on the couch in the living room & turned the TV on. Goku  
impishly tip-toed towards the back of the couch.  
" IT! The newest, greatest product you'll ever buy! " the tv screamed in an annoying sales-pitch voice, " I was  
unsure of my life until I got IT! Now my life is one day of complete happiness after the next! " a spokeswoman said, grinning  
, " I don't know how I survived before IT! came along. " a man said, " IT has to be the single greatest thing I have ever  
purchased in my entire life! " the TV then switched back to its announcer, " Yes, IT! Buy IT! now! What IS "IT!"? We don't  
know! " Vegeta sweatdropped, " But we DO know that IT! is THE most amazing thing ever to be created and you would be a  
complete fool and worthless lump of oxygen-sucking space if you don't buy IT! now! Only 29.99 for your first copy of IT! All  
other following sets must be paid in advance. "IT!"; from the people who brought you "THEM!" " Vegeta turned the TV off &  
rolled his eyes, then leaned his head back against the couch and froze to see another pair of eyes staring upside-down into  
his with excited glee.  
" VEGGIE-VEGGIE HAVE SOME BEANS! " Goku shoved his bowl of half-eaten beans in the prince's face. Vegeta stared at  
the glop, disqusted.  
" Uhh---I don't, think so... " his face turned a pale green. Goku teleported next to him.  
" Come on little Veggie, they're just like regular senzu beans, only with SAUCE. " his eyes temporarily widened on  
the last word.  
" NO! " Vegeta snapped, then crossed his arms. Goku chuckled, then took a spoonful of the beans & held them out near  
the ouji's face.  
" Open the little hanger, here comes the airplane! " the larger saiyajin said in a baby voice, trying to aim the  
spoon at Vegeta's mouth, " Mr. Birdie needs to eat his worms to grow big and strong! "  
The ouji turned bright red, then snorted, " I am NOT going eat that disqusting, mal-formed slop. I'd rather wait for  
the real beans to grow back. "  
" Ooh! Veggie if you don't eat it your cuts are gonna stay cut and your bruses are gonna stay brused. " Goku said,  
getting annoyied, " You don't want THAT, do you? "  
" ... "  
" Aww Veggie! " Goku whined, then stopped to think for a moment. An idea flashed inside his head and he snapped his  
fingers, " HA! " he grinned slyly at Vegeta, then gasped in shock, " OH MY GOD! WHAT'S THAT!!! " Goku shrieked, pointing up.  
" WHAT--WHERE?! " Vegeta's mouth hung open long enough for Goku to shove the spoon inside it. The prince yelped, then  
sickeningly swallowed the beans and turned his attention back to Goku, a glare in his eyes, the spoon sticking out the side  
of his mouth.  
" Wellllllll? " Goku grinned teasingly.  
Vegeta pulled the spoon out of his mouth, " You know what, that wasn't half-bad. "  
" I knew you'd love it! " Goku clasped his hands together, then hugged his little buddy, " See Veggie, all you had to  
do was try! " Vegeta grinned goofily, his face starting to glow bright red again. Goku tapped the ouji on the back, " That's  
strange. "  
" Hehehheheheh... " Vegeta chuckled, in the process of spacing out at the moment.  
" You feel a harder than normal to hug today little buddy. " Goku pulled away from slightly drooling ouji and  
examined his hands, " Your hands feel harder too. " he bent one of Vegeta's pointer fingers, then screamed in shock as it  
turned to stone, " AHHH! "  
The frightened scream pulled the ouji out of his daydream and caused him to shriek as well at the sight of his now  
hard, gray finger, " MY FINGER!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FINGER!!! " he gawked.  
" I--I--I-- " Goku stumbled for an answer, then gulped, " Forget your finger, what about your tummy? "  
" My tum--ACK! " Vegeta looked down at the small gray spot on his stomach, which had nearly doubled in size, " Oh...  
that. I'm sure it's nothing " he laughed nervously, " Probably something I ate--THOSE BEANS! "  
" *gasp*! It was NOT! " Goku held the bowl of senzu beans defensively, " That spot was there LONG BEFORE I gave you  
these beans! "  
The ouji bit his lip, knowing very well Goku was right, " THAT'S A LIE! "  
" Is not! Veggie I saw that spot on your stomach right after you....spilled that stuff on your shirt. " the duo  
paled, " Oh no, Veggie! It's the chemical! It's doing something to your body! "  
" Nuh--nonsense, I'm sure its just some temporary side effect of, of, whatever it was I spilled on myself. " Vegeta  
dismissed it, " And even so it's your fault for trying to help me up when I OBVIOUSLY didn't need your assistance. " he  
smirked proudly.  
" But Veggie your leg gave out-- "  
" --OH HUSH! " Vegeta snorted angrily, then stomped his foot and made his way up to his room.  
" Veggie I still think we should tell Bulma about this. What if this is some serious stuff? What if you're developing  
some sort of disease? That beaker's from Bulma's lab and she probably knows much more about what was in that beaker than you  
do! " Goku scholded him.  
" And let her find out I ruined one of her experiments? HA! " Vegeta scoffed, " That stupid onna prizes her  
'research' so much that if she even found out I was touching one of her beakers I'd be banned to my room for a month! "  
" That doesn't seem so harsh to me Veggie. " Goku pondered.  
" It is when the thing keeping you locked inside is programmed to electracute you at will! " Vegeta grumbled.  
" But Veggie-- "  
" --don't you "but Veggie" ME! It's all your fault! " Vegeta opened the door to his room and walked inside, then  
peeked his head out of the doorway, a curious smirk on his face, " Are you WORRIED about me, Kakarrotto-chan? "  
" Yes Veggie I am! " Goku cried from the bottom of the steps.  
Vegeta grinned at him, " Good. " he slammed the door shut. Goku stood there for a moment, stupified.  
" BULMA!!! "  
  
  
" So why did you call us all here again? " Kuririn said as he and the rest of the crew sat around Bulma's living  
room. Goku was sitting on the sofa hugging his stuffed toy Plushie and nervously rocking back and forth.  
" Well it seems that we have a bit of a problem. " Bulma said calmly, then pulled out what looked like a gray  
training top of Vegeta's. The shirt looked stiff as a board but also appeared as if it had just been taken off. She dropped  
the shirt onto the floor with a loud ker-plunk. The stone shirt sat upright. The others stared at the shirt in silent shock.  
Yamcha finally broke the silence, " Wow Bulma, that's....some starch you've been using. " he laughed nervously.  
Everyone else sweatdropped, " Heh-heh-heh---huh? "  
" No, Yamcha, it's not starch. It just happens that our ouji friend has been poking his nose where it doesn't belong  
and ended up drenching himself in a rare ancient chemical my father and I ordered from Greece for an experiment. Pretty soon  
he's going to be just like his training shirt here. " she sighed, " Unfortuantely, we didn't have enough time to fully  
examine the chemical because he spilled it all only a few hours after I got the only sample of it down to the lab. "  
" Poor Vegeta. " Kuririn sweatdropped, " That's going to put a hole in his training time. "  
" Good riddance. " Juuhachigou muttered.  
" YEAH! " Yamcha chimed in, " Exactly what I say! Good riddance to bad rub-- " he froze to see Juuhachigou glaring  
coldly at him, " --bish...right. "  
" Ohhhhh, it's all my fault. " Goku sniffled, " Veggie's gonna turn into a statue forever and it's all my fault! "  
" Nobody said it was your fault. " Bulma said sympathetically, " Vegeta spilled it by himself. "  
" Nuh-uh. If I hadn't tried to help him get back up he wouldn't have gotten so angry and embarassed and he wouldn't  
have waved his arms around and smashed into the stupid beaker. " Goku stared down at Plushie, " He didn't wanna get any  
"Kako-germs" on himself and now he's gotten something even worse than that. "  
" I'll need to examine the chemical from what's left of it that's currently running through his bloodstream. I called  
the group of you here so that if I need an ingredient that happens to be out of our reach, one of you could get some. " Bulma  
explained.  
" We're here to run arrends?! " Juuhachigou raised an eyebrow.  
" But why would you wanna do that when I could just teleport around the planet and get stuff for you? " Goku asked  
curiously.  
" You were pretty close to the incident and I want to give you a checkup too just incase you've somehow managed to  
get any of the chemical on your own clothes. " Bulma nodded.  
" *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*! " a loud banging sound eminated from Vegeta's room.  
" Yes your highness! " Bulma remarked sarcastically. The door to the ouji's room opened a crack.  
" I wish to speak to Kakarrot. " he said bluntly. The others got up to get a good look at the barely visible figure  
in the cracked doorway, " EVERYONE ELSE SIT DOWN! " Vegeta snapped. Kuririn and Yamcha gulped and sat back down, " Kakarrotto  
is to come into the room, close the door and no one is to make any objections or sudden movements--SIT YOUR SMELLY CARCASS  
BACK ON THE SOFA DESERT-BOY! "  
Goku gulped and then stood up and slowly made his way up the stairs to the ouji's room, " Little Veggie? " he walked  
into the room, then heard the door slam behind him. Bulma and the gang froze to hear Goku's horrified scream from inside the  
bedroom.  
" HIIIIIII! " a cheerful voice said as the frontdoor to Capsule Corp was kicked wide open to reveal Chi-Chi and  
Piccolo standing in the doorway wearing party hats and carrying streamers, balloons, and dozens of other festive party  
favors, " As soon as we heard the news we rushed over here as fast as we could. " Chi-Chi said, practically beaming with  
happiness.  
Bulma, Kuririn, Yamcha, Juuhachigou, Mirai, and Gohan sat there in the living room, staring at them with their jaws  
hanging open.  
" MOM! MR. PICCOLO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! " Gohan exclaimed.  
" We're here to celebrate this wonderful, momentous occation with you! " Chi-Chi said to her 17 year old son,  
grinning, " That little ouji thought he was going to outlive me and steal my Goku and BOY was wrong! "  
Piccolo tooted a little plastic blow-horn and handed a party hat to Gohan, " I never did like Vegeta that much. " he  
smirked, then burst into an all-out smile, " And all this means is there'll be one less person to stop me when I finally DO  
take over the Earth. " the rest of the group, including Chi-Chi, stared at his suspicously, " ...I meant, you know, if I ever  
DID decide to attempt to overthrow your planet again--which I'm _NOT_....heh. "  
Chi-Chi pulled a crown-shaped piñata out of her shopping bag, " We couldn't find any Ouji-shaped ones so we got a  
crown instead. "  
" You won't believe half the stuff they sell at Parties-R-Us. " Piccolo remarked.  
" I thought you didn't like Piccolo, Chi-san. " Mirai said, confused.  
" Well, I like him better than Vegeta, that's for sure. " Chi-Chi smirked, then looked around the room, " Where is  
the soon-to-be little lawn-knome anyway? We have to give him his send-off. Or has he completely turned to stone yet? " she  
snickered.  
" He's in his bedroom talking with Goku. " Bulma answered, gritting through her teeth and ticked off as Piccolo began  
putting the "Going Away" decorations up.  
" What about the kids? " Chi-Chi asked.  
Bulma groaned, " Goten, Trunks and Bura are up playing in Trunks's room. They don't know about Vegeta yet. " she then  
looked down sadly, " I don't know how to break it to them. "  
" I DO! " Chi-Chi said excitedly as she opened another box containing a cake with an icing picture of a gray Vegeta  
head with X's for eyes and a message above it reading "SO LONG" in big red letters, " KIDS! CAKE!! "  
" MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! " Gohan shouted above her so the kids wouldn't hear, " Have you gone crazy! "  
She smirked, " Crazy with hysterics, if that's what you mean. " Chi-Chi looked upward and stretched her arms, " I  
still can't believe the day has finally come! No more stupid little ouji interupting our family time, or kidnapping my  
Go-chan in some ludicrous plot to enslave him and bring him over to the dark side! " she shook her fist in the air, then  
smiled, " I think I'll go check on him NOW. "  
  
  
  
" Vuh-Vuh-Vuhuhhuhh...VEH-GEE! " Goku gasped in shock. The ouji's entire left arm and the top half of his leg were  
now completely turned to stone.  
" Kakarrot. " he glared at the larger saiyajin for a moment, then burst into tears, " OH KAKAY! " the ouji sobbed,  
dragging himself over to the other side of the room and crying into Goku's shirt, " Kakarrotto-chan it's horrible! I don't  
want to end up a statue on somebody's front lawn! And I can't figure out a way to stop it! " Vegeta glanced upward at him  
hopefully, " Onna doesn't happen to have a way to STOP it, does she? "  
" Uhhh, well, " Goku watched the nervous prince, " No. "  
" NO!? "  
" YES! "  
" Yes??? " Vegeta's eyes widened.  
" Well, you see, Bulma, she said that in order to reverse the effects on you she just has to give you a checkup. "  
Goku stumbled.  
" A _CHECKUP_? " the ouji cocked an eyebrow, then narrowed his eyes, " She doesn't have a clue how to fix this, does  
she, Kakarrotto-chan? "  
" No little Veggie. "  
" You're just trying to make me feel better, aren't you Kakarrotto-chan? " Vegeta said flatly.  
" Maybe.. " Goku said, sadly staring at the prince's stone arm, " I don't wanna lose my little buddy like THIS. Look  
at you! In maybe not even a couple hours you won't even be able to move! Or talk to me...you'll just stand there FROZEN for  
all eternity because I made the stupid mistake of helping you get up! " he exclaimed, guilt setting in.  
" Kakarrot? " Vegeta blinked, " Your gi... "  
" My gi? " Goku looked down to see the spot Vegeta had been crying into was now turning into stone as well, " AHHH! "  
he ripped off the orange gi to expose the blue t-shirt underneath. Goku threw his gi to the floor and watched in horror as it  
to began to turn to stone. He stared at Vegeta in shock and backed up a few steps, " Little Veggie I don't think we should  
hug anymore. " he said bluntly, fear still in his expression.  
" WHAT?! " Vegeta shouted, " THAT'S ABSURD! And--and even so I do not require your stupid Kaka-hugs anyway! I never  
liked them! All they did was try to spread your Kako-germs to my royal body. " Vegeta attempted to fold his arms, then,  
realizing he only had one flesh-and-blood arm left, put it behind his back instead.  
Goku grinned at him, " You don't really mean that little Veggie! I know you, you like being hugged VERY MUCH. Makes  
you feel LUUUUUUUUUUUVED. " he burst into giggles.  
" I DO _NOT_ DESIRE TO FEEL "LUUUUUUUUUUVED"!! I NEVER DID AND I NEVER WILL! " he shook his fist at Goku, then  
shrieked as that too suddenly turned to stone.  
" LITTLE VEGGIE! " Goku gasped, " Oh no! My poor little Veggie is leaving me forever. I'll never be able to hug his  
little Veggie body ever again! "  
" OH GO-CHAN! " Chi-Chi poked her head in the doorway & gawked. Her jaw hung open as she stared at Vegeta's present  
state, " HOLY---I mean, .....wow. Ouji. "  
" Onna. " Vegeta glared at her.  
" I came here to check on...Go...ku. " Chi-Chi continued to stare at the ouji's stone arm, leg, and free arm's fist.  
::That's horrible! Just look at him, he must be feeling miserable!:: " But that's not MY problem. " she said outloud.  
::Isn't that cute, she DOES have a heart after all:: Vegeta smirked inwardly, then stepped closer to Goku, " I was  
just discussing something with Kakarrot. "  
" Were you. " Chi-Chi responded, then smiled, " That's nice, considering it will be one of the last conversations  
you'll be able to have with him before your twisted little mind turns into a block of concrete. "  
" Veggie... " Goku's eyes watered at the thought, ::It's all my fault it's all my fault!!:: his brain cried out in  
utter panic.  
" Forget about him, Goku. Pretty soon he'll be nothing more than a lawn ornament. " Chi-Chi patted him on the back,  
" Maybe Bulma will be kind and donate him to the city park. " she smirked at Vegeta, " I'm sure the PIGEONS would appreciate  
it. "  
" ERRRRR... " Vegeta growled at her, then smiled innocently up at Goku, " You wouldn't let anything happen to me,  
would you Kaka-chan? "  
" NO VEGGIE I PROMISE!!! " Goku cried, more worriedly than usual.  
" Are you feeling oh-kay? " Chi-Chi looked up at him with consern.  
" Chi-chan it's all my fault. " the words seemed to be echoing inside his brain, " It's my fault Veggie spilled that  
stuff on him. "  
" Really? " Chi-Chi said, surprised. She applauded him, much to Vegeta's disqust, " That's WONDERFUL, Goku. To think,  
done in by his own "Big Buddy". " she glanced over at Vegeta, who was sure he had just lost all feeling his free leg's toes.  
" I didn't mean to. " Goku watched the ouji, " You know that, right Veggie? "  
" Of COURSE I know that Kakarrot. " Vegeta said, irritated, " You and your clumsy oafishness are ALWAYS in my way. "  
he chuckled at Chi-Chi, " You know Onna, I don't have to go it alone. "  
" Excuse me? " Chi-Chi said, suspicous.  
" As I've discovered by Kakarrot's gi shirt over there, I can spread this chemical by mere liquid contact. Tears,  
spit, blood, you name it. " he snickered, " All I'd have to do is give Kaka-chan a spit-ball or a smooch and *poof*! He's in  
the boat to statue-hood along with me. You understand. "  
Chi-Chi protectively grabbed Goku by the wrist, " I'm taking him downstairs now. "  
" Sure, of course, go ahead. I wouldn't want to ruin your "Going Away" party you have planned down there for me. I'll  
just stay here while my body slowly turns to stone and you have to carry me downstairs on a stretcher of some sort. " he  
said, dismissing them. Chi-Chi stared at him skeptically and Goku felt his eyes begin to water all over again, " Maybe you'll  
find some NEW little buddy to house in this room, Kakarrot. Perhaps he or she will have better luck with you. By the way, you  
can keep my clothes and things, I won't be needing them where I'm going. " he fake-sniffled.  
" AHHH VEGGIE NO!!! " Goku reached out to grab the ouji, missing him by only a few inches; Chi-Chi holding Goku back  
by the waist, " I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!! DON'T LEAVE!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE I NEED YOU! "  
" Really? " the ouji paused, staring at him in awe w/big sparkily eyes, " Oh Kaka-chan... "  
" Oh SHUT UP! " Chi-Chi shouted at Vegeta, then pulled Goku out of the room, " If there's one nickname I can't wait  
to never hear again it's "Kaka-chan". "  
He smirked, " Big buddy Kakay? " he leaned towards the doorway where Goku was standing.  
" Yes little Veggie? "  
" How would you like a goodbye 'smooch' before you go? " he asked innocently.  
" Don't you dare! " Chi-Chi hissed.  
" If Kaka-chan starts turning to stone you'll HAVE to find an antidote. " Vegeta chuckled, " It would AT LEAST rush  
things along. "  
" HA! We're not PLANNING on changing you back you little weasel! Your absence will only make our lives easier. " she  
snarled.  
" You're NOT? " Vegeta gasped over-dramatically. He turned to Goku, " Kaka-chan did you hear THAT? "  
" We ARE TOO gonna change Veggie back! " he protested.  
" See? " the ouji said proudly, " You could either find a way to save me, or you can deal with Kakarrot's sob story  
for the rest of your life, what'll it be? "  
" Neither! " Chi-Chi yelled, then slammed the door shut behind them just as Vegeta hocked a loogi at the door in an  
attempt to hit Goku. He snorted as the inside of the door turned to stone.  
" Perfect. Just perfect. " Vegeta grumbled angrily, then waited till the couple's footsteps disappeared down the  
stairs and burst into tears.  
  
  
" Hey! Anybody else want some cake! " Yamcha said happily as he, Juuhachigou, Piccolo, and Kuririn continued to stuff  
their faces with the ouji's "Going Away" cake. Bulma, Mirai, and Gohan just glared at them, clearly defining the 2 sides on  
this situation.  
" That's HORRIBLE! How can you sit there and eat when your FRIEND is upstairs turning into a lifeless lump of STONE!"  
Bulma exclaimed furiously.  
" Goku? " Kuririn paused from eating, frightened.  
" VEH-GEE-TA! " Bulma corrected him, gritting through her teeth.  
Kuririn went back to eating.  
" URG!! " she slapped herself on the forehead, " Don't mind me, I'm just going downstairs to get some supplies to  
help SAVE HIS LIFE. "  
" Oh-kay. " Piccolo said, taking another bite of cake.  
" Will do! " Yamcha chimed in, his mouth full of icing.  
" I can't believe this. " Mirai grumbled, " Toussan is in trouble--we could possibly lose him forever-- "  
" --which wouldn't be so bad. " Piccolo smirked.  
Mirai snarled at him, then continued his sentence, " --and NOBODY around here seems to care! Instead of worrying  
about him they're CELEBRATING HIS DEMISE!! "  
" Well, Vegeta HAS done a lot of rotten things to us in the past... " Gohan trailed off, then laughed nervously as  
Mirai sent him a death-glare, " Heh-heh. Heh-heh. "  
" I wonder how Son-San's taking this... " Mirai thought outloud, then sweatdropped to hear a loud wailing coming from  
the top of the stairs as Chi-Chi dragged Goku to the living room.  
" ... " Gohan sweatdropped.  
" He's taking it better than I hoped. " Mirai said as Chi-Chi brought the large saiyajin over to the couch in the  
living room and motioned him to sit down in the middle of it.  
" Go ahead, it's going to be alright, " she said, comforting him.  
" I can't sit there. " Goku said in a small, defenseless voice.  
" Why not? " Chi-Chi asked.  
" Because..that's VEGGIE'S SPOT!!! " he started to wail again, louder this time. Chi-Chi plugged her ears with her  
fingers & groaned.  
" Then, then sit over to the left, or the right, you know, one of the sides. " she sputtered.  
" Me-n-Veggie used to sit on this couch all the time together, watchin TV. " Goku sniffled, reminising.  
" Oh--Go--PLEASE just sit down. " Chi-Chi begged him.  
" In fact, we were just sitting here this morning eating beans together. Veggie liked those beans... "  
" JUST SIT DOWN! " she plunked him down on the couch and stomped towards the kitchen in a huff, " I'm going to get  
you a piece of cake, I'll be right back. "  
Goku peered over the top of the couch at her, then noticed all the brightly-colored decorations covering the living  
room, " 'Good Riddance Ouji'? " he read one of the banners, " 'So Long, Creep'? 'Goodbye Forever Prince Vegeta'??? WHAT THE  
HECK IS ALL THIS!!! " he screamed back at the others in the kitchen, " THIS ISN'T A GOING AWAY PARTY IT'S A GET LOST PARTY! "  
The group stared at him, their cheeks puffed up like several dazed chipmunks.  
" HOW INSENSITIVE CAN YOU BE-- " he gasped, then pouted, " --you didn't even give me any cake! "  
The gang fell to the floor, animé style.  
" Here you go sweetie. " Chi-Chi said, handing him a slice.  
" Thank you Chi-chan! " Goku grinned, then glanced down at the cake and paused, " Chi-chan why does the Veggie on  
this cake have X's for eyes? " he asked, disturbed, " He looks...dead. " the saiyajin shivered.  
" He's not dead! He's just, err, sleeping. Yes, he's sleeping, heh-heh. " Chi-Chi laughed nervously, then swiped the  
piece of cake from Goku's hands, " I'll go get you a different slice. "  
The large saiyajin sniffled, " Oh Veggie... "  
  
  
" I smell cake. " Goten said, sniffing the air.  
" I smell it too. " Trunks added.  
" I CAN'T STAND IT! " Bura exclaimed in a huff. Both boys turned to the little girl sitting in the corner of the  
room, " STUPID MIRAI! He tells us to stay in here and never tells us WHY! "  
" I bet there's some party going on downstairs. " Trunks smirked, getting up and walking over to the door. He opened  
it to reveal the entire downstairs below them covered in brightly colored decorations.  
" It is! It's a party! " Goten grinned happily.  
" Yeah, but why wouldn't they tell us about it? " Trunks said, suspicous.  
" Maybe it's for us! " Goten said, " Maybe it's a surprise party for US! " he mused, then added, " With CAKE! " the  
small saiyajin turned to the siblings, " Let's go get some CAKE! "  
" And PRESENTS! " Trunks's eyes lit up.  
" And TOYS! "  
" And GAMES! "  
" AND GOODIE BAGS--OOFA! " Bura pushed them both to the side and stomped out of the room.  
" 'Good Riddance Ouji'? " she gawked, reading one of the banners.  
" It must be a going-away party! " Goten chimed in.  
" What gave you THAT idea. " Trunks said sarcastically. Goten glared at him.  
" HEY! Don't you be mean to me! " Goten said, defending himself.  
" YEAH! LEAVE LITTLE GO-CHAN ALONE! " Bura snarled at her brother. Both Trunks and Goten gulped. She smiled and  
grabbed Goten by the hand, " Come on Go-chan, let's get ourselves some of that yummy cake you were talking about! "  
" YAY! CAKE IS POWER! " Goten cheered.  
Trunks rolled his eyes and stubbornly followed them, grumbling.  
Bulma gasped, " Oh no! It's the kids! Quick! Do something! " she panicked.  
" HEY KIDS! WANT SOME CAKE! " Piccolo called up to them.  
" CAAAAAAAAAAAKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! " Goten sped down the stairs, now dragging Bura behind him. He screeched to a  
halt infront of Piccolo, " MR. PICCOLO I WANT CAKE!!!! " he raised his free hand. Bura was busy peeling herself off of the  
side of the kitchen table.  
" Oohhh... " she dusted herself off while Piccolo presented Goten with the desired pastry. She took a look at the  
cake and blinked, " Why is that icing GRAY? "  
Piccolo laughed nervously, " It's not gray, it's--uh--silver. Yes. Silver. ::Like the color of a soon-to-be-petrified  
ouji:: "  
" Why are there farewell signs for Toussan all over the house? " Bura asked flatly.  
" Uh--he's, going on a trip. " Piccolo replied.  
" Trip? "  
" Uh-huh. "  
" Really? "  
" That's where he's going. "  
" ... " Bura looked him in the eye, " --HA! I'm going to find out what this is REALLY all about. " she stomped into  
the living room, then froze when she recognized a familiar figure out of the corner of her eye, " MR. GOTEN'S DADDY! "  
Bura said excitedly, jumping onto his lap, " HI, MR. GOTEN'S DADDY! Where's Toussan? Weren't you two playing together? "  
she said sweetly, then noticed the tear-stains under his eyes, " Mister Goten's Daddy?.... " she said with more consern.  
" All I was trying to do was help him up...I didn't mean to do it. " Goku rubbed his eyes.  
" Do what? " Bura said, frightened, " Ta--Toussan's oh-kay isn't he? "  
" It's all my fault. It's all my fault Veggie's gonna leave me and he's never gonna be able to talk to me again? "  
Goku said sadly.  
" I, don't know what you're talking about. " Bura said nervously, " Did you two have a fight? Did Toussan yell at  
you? If he did, I'm sure he didn't mean it. You two still love each other right? "  
" Bura, Veggie's turning into stone. " Goku sighed.  
" Huh? " Bura looked at him oddly, " What do you mean he's 'turning into stone'? "  
" Little Veggie knocked some kinda chemical all over his body and now he's turning into a statue. " Goku explained,  
" He's already lost his right leg and arm, his left fist, and the little Veggie toes on his left foot. And that's only from  
the last time _I_ saw him. "  
Bura's jaw hung open, " Nuh--no. That can't be TRUE! It's just your imagination. " she felt his forehead for a  
temperature, " You probably have a fever. You're seeing things. "  
" It's so terrifying to look at. " Goku said in a whisper, " It's not like when Piccolo & Kuririn got turned into  
statues at all. THIS...this is GRUESOME. "  
" Grue...some? " Bura gulped.  
" VEGETA! " Bulma called, emerging from her lab, " COME DOWN HERE FOR A SECOND, WOULD YOU? "  
" ... " the door to the ouji's bedroom began to creek open. Everyone instantly turned their attention to the door as  
a slow set of feet could be heard sliding towards the open door. Bura closed her eyes in fright and buried her face in Goku's  
t-shirt, holding against him.  
" I can't look! I can't look! " she shivered, her own imagination already portarying horrifiying, over-exaggerated  
versions of what the ouji looked like by now.  
" Little Veggie? " Goku said in a small voice as the figure came out into the light. The whole gang gasped in shock  
at Vegeta, " VEGGIE-CHAN!!! " Goku screamed, petrified.  
" Kakarrot... " he nodded slightly, acknowleding the other saiyajin as he practically limped down the stairs and into  
the light.  
Goku set Bura down on the couch, who was still uneasy about opening her eyes, and ran over to the prince, " Veggie! "  
he said in a panic, " Veggie, can you see me out of that eye? "  
" No Kakarrotto-chan. " Vegeta shook his head.  
" Can you hear me, out of the ear? "  
" Yes. " he replied solumnly. Bura could hear her teeth chattering as a part of her brain begged her to open her eyes  
to take a look at the ouji.  
" Oh little Veggie...I'm so sorry. " sobbing could be heard from the darkness Bura had currently placed herself in.  
She couldn't take it anymore and suddenly flung her eyes open. Goku's back was blocking her view of her Toussan.  
" Tuh--Toussan? " Bura squeaked out. Goku stepped to the side to reveal the figure behind him.  
" Hello B-chan. "  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
10:26 PM 5/2/2002  
END OF PART ONE  
Vegeta: (sarcasm) (to Chu) You just HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD to end it on a "scream", didn't you?  
Chuquita: I happen to be a fan of cliffhangers. So? How's "Bejee"?  
Goku: [pointing to Bejeeta, who's still stubbornly leaning against his shoulder] He's been here since the story started.  
(whispers) And I don't know how to get him off. I think my arm's starting to go numb.  
Vegeta: (glares at Bejee)  
Bejeeta: (to Veggie) What are you lookin at?  
Vegeta: Does that LOOK like your spot to you?  
Bejeeta: Huh?  
Vegeta: (growling lowly) Do you THINK you can just come over here and lean against Kakarrot's shoulder like you OWN IT.  
Bejeeta: (sweatdrops) I didn't say I OWNED IT.  
Chuquita: (also sweatdrops) (to Son) Oh no...here he goes again.  
Bejeeta: (to Veggie) I don't understand you, I've been leaning next to this big nincompoop through the whole fic and I don't  
feel a thing...unless you count comfort.  
Goku: (grins) My sleaves are pillowy-soft.  
Bejeeta: I noticed. (glances at Veggie, who's still evil-eyeing him) Will you give it a rest!  
Vegeta: (smirks) You know, if you lean against Kakarrotto for TOO long you'll catch his (wiggles fingers) evil Kako-germs.  
[lightning crashes in the backround]  
Bejeeta: (looks up at Goku, who smiles down at him) His what?  
Vegeta: (snickers) You know, those tiny, cootie-like creatures that cause Kako-disease and turn you into a mindless, blissful  
fool just like him.  
Bejeeta: (eyes widen) [sits up and slides his chair a couple feet away from Goku] You're KIDDING! (to Chu) WHY DIDN'T YOU  
BAKAYAROS TELL ME THIS BEFORE I GOT HERE!!!  
Chuquita: Well I--  
Bejeeta: --NO WONDER _THAT_ ME IS SO DENSE! HE'S PROBABLY ALREADY ENTERED SEVERAL PHASES OF THIS "DISEASE"!!!  
Vegeta: (angrily) HEY!  
Goku: (defensively) You leave little Veggie alone! It's not his fault he has an overactive imagination. (happily) Right  
little Veggie?  
Vegeta: (blushing) Heh-heh, yeah...I _AM_ a supremely intellegent an imaginative being, aren't I?  
Chuquita: (rolls her eyes) Oh BROTHER.  
Bejeeta: (watching Son & Veggie) Bizarre...  
Chuquita: (to Bejee) There IS no such thing as a "Kako-disease" Bejee. Vedge is making it up.  
Bejeeta: (surprised) He _IS_?...now why would he/I do something like that?  
Chuquita: It's all in his head really. [Son hugs Veggie, who turns bright red, pushes Son away and smacks him]  
Bejeeta: One thing I can say for sure is MY Kakarrotto isn't as--err--touchy-feely as THIS one seems to be.  
Chuquita: Yeah well, they say hugs are good for your health, so...  
Bejeeta: Who's THEY?  
Chuquita: Son-San & Veggie.  
Bejeeta: (sweatdrops) How come you call him "Veggie"?  
Goku: (listening in) (giggles) EVERYONE calls him Veggie, silly. There's Veggie, or little Veggie, or Veggie-brains, or  
Veggie-head, or Veggie-poo, or--  
Vegeta: (raises an eyebrow) "Veggie-POO"?  
Chuquita: Must be a new one.  
Bejeeta: I'll bet.  
Chuquita: I've called him plain 'ol Veggie for so long it feels weird to call him Vegeta.  
Goku: He's also my little buddy!  
Bejeeta: What is a "little buddy"?  
Chuquita: (slaps her hand over Bejee's mouth) Don't ask.  
Bejeeta: Oh. (confused)  
Goku: (thinking) Hmm, since Veggie's already my little buddy, Bejee's gotta have a title too...  
Bejeeta: (offering) The saiyajin no ouji?  
Goku: NAW!! [grabs a piece of paper, doodles on it and ties it around a piece of yarn to make a necklace/collar-like  
creation] [plunks the handmade necklace over Bejee's head] (cheerfully) THERE!  
Bejeeta: (reading the label) "Son Goku's Special Friend of the Week".  
Goku: (giggles) Now don't you feel "special"!  
Bejeeta: (laughs nervously) Heh-heh-heh...I sure do....  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Onto Part 2 everybody.  
Goku: (happily) May the flowers in your head sprout with consistancy. 


	2. Bura freaks out; Chi-Chi's selling Veggi...

4:21 PM 5/3/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Peanuts"  
Snoopy: (crying over his melting snowman) AAUGH! *SOB*  
Linus: Poor Snoopy...I see he's lost another friend..it's too bad....he's so sensitive...  
Charlie Brown: Uh, huh...but I notice he wasn't too sensitive to eat the carrot.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 2 of "Lawn Jockey"! I'm your host, Chuquita.  
Vegeta: I'm your co-host, Ve--  
Goku: --GGIE!  
Vegeta: (frustrated) Yes. Veggie.  
Goku: (happily) And I'm the Co-co-host, Son Goku! And beside me is our "special" guest for the fic, Bejee!  
Bejeeta: (grumbles) [looks down at his "Son Goku's special friend of the week" sticker in disqust] Echhhh...  
Chuquita: For those who don't know by now, Bejeeta is the original Vegeta from the manga/animé series storyline; untainted  
by "buddy-hugs", "Kako-cooties", and the random verbal battles with Chi-Chi over exactly WHO Son-San belongs to.  
Bejeeta: (snorts) Until NOW.  
Goku: Hey Chu-sama lookit me! I'm surrounded by Veggies! [points to Veggie & Bejee who are on either side of him]  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) That's nice....  
Vegeta: (to Bejee) So, what's the REAL Kakarrotto-chan like?  
Bejeeta: (watching Goku pleasantly & quickly turning his head in different directions, observing everything around him)  
(flatly) Like this, only with a 2 second longer attention span.  
Vegeta: (raises an eyebrow) Really?  
Bejeeta: He's also got a thing for bringing giant dead fish into the house and cooking them on MY stove so THE WHOLE KITCHEN  
REEKS OF FISH!!!  
Goku: (grins) I like fish too!  
Vegeta: (proudly) Well MY Kaka-chan can eat giant fish WHOLE.  
Bejeeta: Mine can eat giant fish whole WITH the bones intact.  
Vegeta: ...you win.  
Chuquita: (to Be & Ve) What are you two doing?  
Vegeta: We're having a contest to see who's Kakay is better.  
Goku: [flings a large paper airplane into the air, which lands in the side of Veggie's hair]  
Vegeta: (glares at him)  
Goku: (giggles) Hee-hee-hee?  
Bejeeta: Mine doesn't giggle either.  
Vegeta: You're kidding.  
Bejeeta: (smirks) He's got a nicer voice though. Yours doesn't sound a thing like mine.  
Vegeta: Well yours probably doesn't treat you as good as MY 'Big Buddy' treats ME.  
Bejeeta: Your what?  
Vegeta: Big Buddy. Kaka-chan calls me his little buddy. It's a special title and it's of VERY HIGH importance.  
Bejeeta: Never heard of it.  
Goku: (jaw drops to the floor in shock)  
[Chu & Veggie glance up at him to make sure he still has a pulse]  
Goku: Yuh--yuh--yuh--YOU'VE NEVER BEEN MY LITTLE BUDDY BEFORE?!! (gaps in horror) Oh POOR LITTLE BEJEE! [grabs Bejee before  
he can protest otherwise and hugs him] (crying) Oh Bejee that must be so horrible for you! I'm so sorry! No wonder you are  
so much more bitter and stiffer than MY little Veggie. Nobody loves you!  
Bejeeta: (laughs nervously) Uh--you can let go now....Kakarrotto?  
Goku: [still hugging] (quietly) Poor Bejee...  
Bejeeta: (eyes wide with shock; trying to speak but only squeaky noises come out of his mouth instead)  
Goku: You know what Bejee? I should teach that other me a lesson for not taking care of you! [pulls away from Bejee]  
Bejeeta: (face slightly flushed) Please....don't....  
Goku: (aggitated) Well too late! Off I go! [teleports out of the Corner]  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Well....there he goes.  
Chuquita: (turns to Bejee) You alright?  
Bejeeta: (face still blushing pink) (conserned) I can't....feel my legs....  
Vegeta: (snarls at Bejee) Just because he hugged you doesn't mean you can keep him.  
Chuquita: I think we should go help him sit down....you know, before his legs give way and he breaks something, like a leg  
or a foot, etc.  
Vegeta: (sighs) Well oh-kay. Least we can do for him now that he's gone and gotten himself infected with Kako-germs.  
Chuquita: (glances at Bejee's speechless pink face) ?  
Vegeta: I TOLD YOU it was a disease, but YOU didn't believe me. See what happens if you let Kakarrot HUG you long enough.  
[both help Bejee to his seat]  
Vegeta: Say, Bejeeta, I have a proposition to make to you.  
Bejeeta: [shakes his head; causing the pink tint to disappear] Wha-huh?  
Vegeta: I would like you to assist me in reeking havoc on a certain onna of E-VIL. In return I will TEMPORARILY allow you  
to share the little buddyhood Kakarrot has so happily bestowed upon me.  
Bejeeta: (suspicous) And who would this "onna of E-VIL" be?  
Vegeta: Tell me, do you know of an Earth-person named "Chi-Chi"?  
Bejeeta: ???  
  
Summary: Veggie accidently spills one of Bulma's chemicals on himself and now he's turning to stone! Will Bulma find a way  
to reverse the effects before the ouji turns into a statue PERMANENTLY? Will Goku loose his little buddy Veggie forever?  
Will Chi-Chi finally achieve her dream of a Veggie-less world? Will Veggie end up as nothing more than a lawn decoration?  
Find out!  
  
Ages:  
Bura: 8  
Goten: 9  
Trunks: 9  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" B-chan? Are you feeling alright? " Vegeta asked. Bura could only stare at him in horror. The entire right half of  
the ouji's body had been turned to stone.  
" ... " Bura could only lean forward, her face a pale white color and her mouth hanging open, speechless, " WHAT THE  
HECK IS GOING ON!!!! " she screamed, then grabbed the ouji by the collar and attempted to pull him to her height, but to  
no avail due to the now lack of half his body being able to move, " HOW DID THIS HAPPEN TO YOU! HOW _COULD_ THIS HAPPEN TO  
YOU! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! I HAD PLANS FOR YOU! AND NOW YOU GO AND GET YOURSELF CURSED SOMEHOW!!! "  
" Veggie isn't cursed, Bura. " Goku said, " He just spilled some chemical on himself back in the lab. "  
" HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!! " Bura exclaimed, " HE'S YOUR LITTLE BUDDY!! AREN'T YOU WORRIED? AREN'T YOU SCARED THAT  
YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO HUG HIM OR TALK TO HIM OR BOND WITH HIM OR PLAY WITH HIM EVER AGAIN!!!! "  
The large saiyajin's eyes began to water, " Yes... " he whined, glancing over at Vegeta.  
" WELL THEN _DO_ SOMETHING ABOUT IT! " Bura waved her arms in the air.  
" Too late, I've already done some. " Chi-Chi walked into the room with a measuring tape, " Hey ouji, how tall are  
you again? "  
" What's THAT for! " Vegeta pointed to the measuring tape, aggrivated.  
" Oh, I'm selling you on Ebay to the highest bidder and I needed to know how tall/wide you are so I can find out  
which size box to ship you in. " Chi-Chi explained as she tapped the end of the measuring tape to the ground and held the  
other end up to the tip of his head.  
" WHAT?! " Vegeta gawked, " YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!! " he snarled at her.  
" Hmm, 5'2. Not bad. I'll probably need to get a petite-size box. " Chi-Chi said outloud to herself, examining her  
measurements.  
" NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE HERE!!! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" Sorry ouji. I've already gotten several high bids from a couple of hotels on the east coast, 3 parks, a Vegetarian  
Breakfast Café and a group of psychotic young girls who call themselves your 'biggest fans'. " Chi-Chi smirked.  
" CHI! SQUEEZY-CHEEZE PARK JUST BID 10 THOUSAND! " Piccolo's excited voice came from a room down the hall.  
" YES! " Chi-Chi cheered, " Just think, getting rich off of Vegeta. "  
" There's something I THOUGHT would never happen. " Juuhachigou chuckled, entering the living room, followed by  
Kuririn and Yamcha who were both holding the ends of tremendously long print-out list of bidders.  
" WOW! That must be over a hundred pages LONG! " Chi-Chi grinned.  
" Who knew so many people would want to buy a statue of Prince Ugly here. " Yamcha snickered.  
" WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY!!! " Bura roared at Yamcha, who gulped and hid behind Kuririn. She folded her arms  
stubbornly, " Toussan happens to be VERY HANDSOME and VERY ATTRACTIVE. "  
" HA! " Yamcha mock-laughed. Bura's eyes glowed red with anger, causing him to now hide behind Juuhachigou to quake  
with fear instead.  
" Hey! Don't slouch ouji! It'll lower the price value! " Chi-Chi said, trying to get him to stand up straight.  
" Chi-chan I can't let you sell my little Veggie! " Goku said defensively.  
" I'm not selling him by MYSELF. We're planning on splitting the profit 5 ways. Piccolo, Kuririn, Juu, Yamcha, and  
of course, ME. " she corrected him.  
" NUH-UH! LITTLE VEGGIE IS NOT AN OBJECT HE IS MY LITTLE BUDDY AND BUDDIES STICK TOGETHER NO MATTER WHAT! " Goku  
sniffled, then hugged the half-stone ouji, " Right Veggie-chan? " he said softly.  
" Oh Kakay... " Vegeta sniffled back, attempting to return the hug with his stone arm.  
" Awwwwww, " Bura clasped her hands together, moved, " That's so BEAUTIFUL! *SLAM*! " the door beside her flung open,  
smashing her into the wall.  
" ONE MILLION DOLLARS!! " Piccolo called from the doorway, a grin on his face, " SOMEONE JUST BID ONE MILLION  
DOLLARS!!! "  
Four head just bolted to attention. Chi-tachi dashed into the room. Piccolo closed the door shut behind them, leaving  
Bura smushed into the wall. She groaned and peeled herself off.  
" OOOOOOHHH!!!!! " Bura could feel the ki around her begin to rise with anger.  
Goku let go of the ouji, opened the door and ran into the room after them, " YOU CAN'T SELL MY LITTLE BUDDY! HE'S  
MY VEGGIE NOT THEIRS!!! "  
" Kaka-chan said I'm HIS Veggie, he's the sweetest peasant I've ever met... " Vegeta smiled, his face glowing bright  
red. He froze when he suddenly heard something crinkle and looked down to see his other leg was now stone as well, " AHH!...  
....that's going to make walking slightly more difficult. " he concluded.  
" Maybe you could ask Mr. Goten's Daddy to help you? " Bura giggled, offering advice.  
" Yeah--hey, Kakarrot ran in there and left me! BAKAYARO!!! YOU GET YOUR THIRD-CLASS RUMP OUT HERE AND HELP YOUR  
HIGHNESS TO THE COMPUTER ROOM RIGHT NOW!!!! " he screamed in anger, " ERRR KAKARROTTO DO YOU HEAR ME!!! "  
" *CRINKLE!* "  
Vegeta froze again and sweatdropped at himself, " Well, there goes my bathroom privleges... " he grumbled.  
  
  
" I can't believe it...ALL THOSE PEOPLE wanna take Veggie from us! " Goku gasped in awe as he stared at the computer  
screen, hugging Plushie tightly. He glanced at the small, stuffed Veggie-plush, " Plushie this is terrible! "  
" ... "  
" I know! It IS practically the same as if they were to auction YOU off. " he rubbed Plushie's hair, " They could  
probably get a pretty penny off of you. "  
" !!! " the whole group turned their attention towards Plushie.  
" Sayyyyyy... " Juuhachigou rubbed her chin in thought.  
" NOBODY'S AUCTIONING OFF MY PLU-CHAN!!!! " Goku yelled at the top of his lungs, causing everyone to temporarily  
become petrified with fear. Within a minute they had soon returned to their biddings.  
" Sammy from San Francisco writes: I'll double the highest bidder 3 times over. " Piccolo said, reading the screen,  
" Too late Sammy, Royal Hotels inc. just bet 4 times over. "  
" Forget CLOTHES, I could buy a whole CHAIN of designer stores with THAT kind of money. " Juuhachigou rubbed her  
hands together deviously.  
" Well you're not going to get that money BECAUSE NO ONE IS SELLING MY LITTLE BUDDY OVER THE INTERNET!!! " Goku  
screamed.  
" Very well honey, I can give you that much. " Chi-Chi said, patting him on the back. Goku smiled at her in relief  
and gave her a hug.  
" Chi-chan I knew you'd come through for me. " he held her tighter.  
" You're right Goku, we shouldn't stoop to selling the evil little ouji off online--who knows if they even have  
the money at all--we'll have the bidding here instead! " she chirped. Goku sweatdropped, " Piccolo, tell the highest top 10  
bidders to meet outside Capsule Corp with their money and we'll continue the auction from there. "  
" Yes ma'am! " Piccolo saluted her, then went back to the keyboard to inform the bidders.  
" CHI-CHAAAAAN! " Goku whined, " THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEANT! "  
" Goku, you have to understand, after the EVIL ONE is turned completely into stone, you'll have no more use for him.  
So why keep him hanging around when you can do something CHARITABLE about this little situation and give him to others so  
they can experiance the, uhh, " Chi-Chi tried to keep a straight face, " 'joy' of having him to share with one another. "  
Piccolo had his head down on the keyboard, trying to prevent himself from bursting into laughter.  
" NO! " Goku said stubbornly, " I'm not going to share Veggie with strangers. " he hesitated, " And even so, I, I  
don't even think he'd want to go away with someone else. Who's gonna take care of him? "  
" He's a statue, what's to take care of? " Yamcha shrugged.  
" HE'S NOT A STATUE _YET_!!! " Goku shook his fist in the air, then glanced over at the door, which was making a  
loud banging noise.  
" Wonder who THAT could be? " Juuhachigou said sarcastically as she went to open the door a crack and gawked at the  
sight infront of her, " ... "  
" Who is it? " Goku asked, then noticed the look of shock on Juuhachigou's face, " It's VEGGIE isn't it! " he pushed  
past her to get to the ouji and shrieked at what he saw. Vegeta was now down to his upper right arm and the right side of  
his body from the belly-up, " Oh no.... "  
" ENNGH! " a small figure pushed its way from behind the ouji's legs, " MR. GOTEN'S DADDY YOU'VE GOTTA HELP ME GET  
TOUSSAN DOWN TO KAASAN'S LAB! " Bura shouted.  
" Don't tell us--she's found a way to reverse the process-- " Chi-Chi said weakly.  
" No. " Bura said quietly. Chi-Chi and the others wiped the sweat off their brows. Bura looked up at them, " But she  
DOES think she has a couple of different things she could try on Toussan. Only I'm not strong enough to carry Toussan down  
there and Kaasan is afraid she'll break him and that would further complicate things. That's why we want Mr. Goten's Daddy  
to teleport him down to the lab. It'll be safer that way. "  
" Will it help little Veggie? " Goku asked, curious.  
" Maybe. "  
The bigger saiyajin put Plushie in his side pocket, " THEN I'LL DO IT! " he cheered, then grabbed Bura by the hand  
and Vegeta by his arm and teleported out of the room.  
" What'll we do now... " Kuririn said nervously as they stared at the now empty spot in the room.  
Chi-Chi spoke up, " Well---we can----JACK UP THE PRICES! "  
" YEAH! " the others agreed and went back to their work.  
  
  
" This is incredible! " Bulma said as she studied some of the ouji's dna in her computer. Vegeta was strapped down  
on a large operating board connected to several machines.  
" My little buddy's practically DYING and everybody think's it's wonderful! " Goku exclaimed.  
" Poor Mr. Goten's Daddy, you must feel so sad. " Bura sniffled, hugging him.  
" Yeah, if Veggie goes I'll have to get myself a brand-new little buddy. " Goku replied. Bura groaned, " And I don't  
think I'm quite ready for a BRAND NEW little buddy yet. Not when I still love the one I have. "  
" And VERY VERY MUCH, too. " Bura added happily.  
Goku sweatdropped, " Heh-heh, right. "  
" It's amazing. " Bulma adjusted her microscope, " Vegeta this chemical you've poured onto your body is reshaping  
your genetical structure according to its own content. I've never seen anything like it! "  
" And if you don't find a way to fix it soon you won't be seeing anything like it for a LONG TIME. " he glared at  
her, annoyed.  
" HEY! You calm down mister! I've been busting my butt for the past 4 hours trying to figure out WHY the chemical  
reacted this way upon skin contact and HOW to reverse it! " Bulma put her hands on her hips.  
" Well, excuse me WONDER WOMAN, but incase you didn't notice, I don't have much time left. " the ouji said, " And I'd  
hate to see what would happen to me AFTER I've completely lost all bodily function. "  
" I'll take care of you Veggie. " Goku raised his arm, " Me-n-Plushie will take good care of you. "  
" Heh-heh, yes...I can see it now... " Vegeta shivered.  
  
:::"OooOOOOOh, shiney! " Goku squealed as he poked the ouji statue, causing it to instantly crumble to the floor. He  
looked down at it and blinked, " --oops. ":::  
  
" Change me back. Change me back NOW! " Vegeta demanded, starting to get nervous.  
" Shush! " Bulma said, " I can't change you back until I discover WHAT it is that is causing the change in the first  
place. "  
" By the time YOU find out what's causing this "change" I'll be on a park pedistal somewhere spouting water into a  
small fountain! " Vegeta rolled his remaining movable eye.  
" NO! " Bura and Goku cried out at the same time.  
" Kaasan will save you Toussan I promise she will! " Bura patted his hand.  
" Nobody's gonna make a fountain statue out of my little buddy! " Goku looked down at him.  
" Calm down Son-kun, I've got everything under control. " Bulma said, " And with Mirai and Gohan helping me I'm sure  
we'll find a cure in no time. " she signaled over to the duo, who were wearing labcoats and goggles similar to Bulma's.  
" Great. With Einstein and Future Boy there you have PLENTY of help. " Vegeta remarked with skepticism.  
" It's "Future of the Alternate Dimension". " Mirai corrected him, then felt a tug on his leg and looked down,  
" Bura? "  
" Mirai, you NEED to do something! Have you at least found out anything about Toussan's problem? " Bura begged him.  
" Not much more than Mom told you already. " Mirai sighed.  
" Ohhhhh... " Bura moaned, disappointed.  
" Actually, I think I'm onto something. " Gohan spoke up, pouring some liquid from one beaker into another beaker  
and then swirling it around slowly.  
" YOU DO! " Bura's face lit up, " OH THANK YOU GOHAN! We have to give it to Toussan right away! " she pointed to the  
liquid.  
" This isn't the cure. " Gohan said, Bura looked at him, confused, then yelped as he chugged the liquid down, " It's  
fruit juice--ahh, cherry. " he rubbed his stomach. Bura grumbled and slapped herself on the forehead.  
" He isn't Son-San's kid, is he? " Mirai sweatdropped.  
" I really AM getting closer to a solution though. " Gohan pointed out, " The way I have it figured, if we can  
decipher exactly what components make up the chemical on Vegeta's body, Mirai, Bulma, and I could create another  
anti-chemical--something made up of an opposing compound--that would have the desired effect allowing his dna structure to  
revert back to normal. " Gohan explained.  
" WHAT? " Bura said, dumbfounded.  
" I've found a way to cure him. " Gohan said plainly.  
" YAY! " Bura lept into the air with joy, then gave his leg a hug, " OH THANK YOU THANK YOU! YOU FOUND A WAY TO SAVE  
TOUSSAN I LOVE YOU!!! "  
" Uh--heh-heh-heh-heh. " he laughed nervously, " I don't think Videl would approve of you down there. "  
" Fine. " Bura let go of him, " Goten's more fun to play with anyway. " she stuck her tongue out, snubbing him,  
" Say, where _IS_ Goten anyway? "  
" Beats me. " Gohan shrugged, " I haven't seen him or Trunks since they came downstairs with you. "  
" That's a bad sign. " Mirai sweatdropped.  
" Oh well, I'll find them later. " Bura said, walking away, " I can't WAIT to tell Toussan and Mr. Goten's Daddy the  
good news! "  
" AHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! " Vegeta shrieked staring at the large needle Bulma was holding.  
" Be quiet! I need to take a blood sample. " she said.  
" ARE YOU CRAZY! WITH WHAT LITTLE BLOOD I HAVE LEFT IN MY BODY THAT'LL PROBABLY KILL ME BEFORE THIS BLASTED CHEMICAL  
DOES!!! " he screamed.  
" You're not gonna HURT Veggie, are you Bulma? " Goku asked, uneasy.  
" No, it won't hurt him a bit. " she answered.  
" OH-KAY THEN! Go right ahead! " he grinned, giving her a thumbs up sign, " I'll just stand back here FAR AWAY from  
the NEEDLE if you need me for anything. "  
" Thanks Kakarrot. " Vegeta snorted.  
" Don't mention it! " the bigger saiyajin said cheerfully, " Besides, I trust Bulma. She knows what she's doing. "  
" Kakarrot, you would trust a MURDERER if he offered you CANDY. "  
" He trusts YOU doesn't he? " Bulma smirked at the ouji, who blinked.  
" Oh yeah..the whole blowing up his friends thing....that wasn't my fault. "  
" Sure it wasn't. " she said cutly, then continued with her work.  
" KAASAN KAASAN! " Bura said, running over to them, " Gohan said he's found a way to save Toussan! "  
" Really? " Bulma's eyes widened, " You're kidding? "  
" Little Veggie is SAVED? " Goku said hopefully.  
" Well, actually, he needs to know what's in the chemical on Toussan's body first--but then he can save him! " Bura  
nodded.  
" Tell him I'm working on it. " Bulma said, squirting the blood sample into a tube, " I've already done some previous  
tests on Vegeta so I don't think it will be much of a problem to seperate the saiyajin blood from the chemical. " she watched  
the stone creep up towards Vegeta's shoulder and bit her lip, " The hard part is doing it quick enough before the sample  
turns to stone as well. "  
" ONNA!!! " Vegeta shrieked, starting to panic as the the chemical harded up past his chest leaving the half of his  
neck and head free, " DO SOMETHING FAST!! "  
" It's going to be alright Vegeta, even if the chemical completely turns you to stone the one we use to undo the  
process should still work. " she patted him on the shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.  
" BUT WHAT IF IT DOESN'T! WHAT IF AS SOON AS IT GETS TO MY BRAIN IT KILL ME! WHAT IF YOUR STUPID ANTIDOTE DOESN'T  
WORK AND I END UP LIKE THIS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE---oh no-- " his pupil shrunk to a tiny size, " what if I'm still alive  
after I'm a statue? How will I die? I'LL BE TRAPPED WITHOUT BEING ABLE TO MOVE OR SPEAK OR SMELL FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!! "  
" Veh-GEEE!! " Goku wailed.  
" THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT KAKARROTTO!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S DOOMED ME TO THIS PRISON FOREVER! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!! "  
the ouji screamed with anger.  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo..... " Goku held the sides of his head, trying to block his ears, " I did not! I would never  
do such a thing! Never never never! "  
" .... " the ouji stared at him with pity, " I won't be able to see you anymore... " he said quietly.  
Goku looked up from where he was sitting.  
" I already told you I can't see out of this other eye....I won't see any of you again...I will be blind. " he felt  
his own eye start to water, then stiffled it, " I won't be able to do anything else than listen. Out of some ironic of fate  
I'll only hear what's going on.... " he paused. The others leaned towards the ouji, waiting for him to finish, " ...FOR THE  
REST OF MY LIFE!! "  
" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! " Goku burst into tears. Bura started to panic again and Bulma only  
groaned with disgust at the prince's self-pity.  
" TOUSSAN-TOUSSAN-TOUSSAN-TOUSSAN-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! " Bura wailed frantically, running about in circles.  
Goku stopped crying momentarily to watch the nerve-racked little girl race around the room, then started up even louder than  
before.  
" OHHHH! MY POOR LITTLE VEGGIE'S TURNING INTO A STATUE AND CHI-CHAN'S GONNA AUCTION HIM OFF TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER AND  
I'M NEVER GONNA SEE HIS CUTE LITTLE VEGGIE FACE EVER AGAIN!!!!! " the large saiyajin sobbed. Bulma did a double-take.  
" Wha--what did you say? " she blinked.  
" *sniffle* That I'm never gonna see Veggie's little face ever a-- "  
" No, before that. "  
" Chi-chan and the others are gonna auction him off to the highest bidder? " Goku offered.  
" Yes, that part--WHADDA YOU MEAN SHE'S AUCTIONING HIM OFF TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER!!!! " Bulma screamed in his face.  
" Well, uh, you see, Chi-chan--she, we're all pretty low on money and Chi-chan decided they were gonna auction him  
online and they were getting bids up to 4 million dollars--- "  
" --for HIM! " Bulma pointed to the ouji, who only grinned proudly at her. He opened his mouth to boast about  
something until Bulma sent him a death-glare screaming 'quit while you're ahead' and the ouji instantly closed it back up.  
" --yeah, for Veggie. " Goku nodded, " Anyway I told Chi-chan that she has no right to try and sell Veggie over the  
internet and she and the others agreed with me. "  
" Hooray for Mr. Goten's Daddy! " Bura cheered.  
" Soooo, instead they decided to take the auction live to Capsule Corp's front lawn. " Goku finished. Bulma and Bura  
sweatdropped.  
" WHAT!! " they both screamed at once.  
" Yeah, the auctioneers are set to be here this evening. " he informed them.  
" That means we only have 4 hours to figure out an antidote! " Bulma moaned with displeasure, " I hate this... "  
" Kaasan LOOK! " Bura gasped, pointing the beaker on the counter holding the ouji's blood sample, which had now also  
turned to stone.  
" ACK! " Bulma yelped, " This is crazyiness! " she held up the beaker, " It works so fast...and if we don't figure  
this out soon I'm not sure that even WITH the antidote we'll be able to save Vegeta. "  
" What!? You said you could save me even if this evil vile finishes it's dark deed. " Vegeta overexaggerated.  
" But it won't work if your insides are stone too. I would need to inject the antidote into your body, and it's  
useless if there's nothing to inject it into but layers of rock. " Bulma explained. She turned to Goku, " How much time do  
you think we have left? "  
" Huh? " Goku looked at her blankly.  
" WHAT ARE YOU ASKING _HIM_ FOR! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" I need to know how long its been since Mr. 'great and powerful' got the chemical knocked on him. That way I can map  
the progession of its effects and find out how much time we have left until he's completely...uhm, inanimate. " Bulma said.  
" Umm, I... " Goku thought back, " It was right before you showed us the bean can, remember? "  
" Bean can---YOU MEAN THIS MORNING!! " she gawked, " Oh God this is faster than I thought! "  
" Is that bad? " he asked.  
" Yes, Son, it's VERY bad. "  
The bigger saiyajin's eyes began to fill up again and Bulma gulped, sticking her fingers in her ears.  
" NO! I Didn't mean it that way! Don't cry! Please don't cry! " she pleaded.  
" Ehhhhhhhhh--ehhhhh-eehhhhhh. " small whines began to escape Goku's mouth, " Veh-GEE! " he turned towards where the  
ouji was laying and froze to find he was no longer there, " Veggie? " he said, this time in confusion, " Hey! Where'd Veggie  
go? "  
  
  
" UnnnGH!...UnnnGH!...UnnnGH! " Vegeta groaned as he slowly hobbled out of the the lab, using all his strength to  
move his stone feet across the floor. He inched past the computer room and watched as Chi-Chi, Piccolo, and the rest of the  
gang cheered at the computer screen. The prince had half a mind to blast them--that is, if his concrete hands were able of  
generating any ki to throw at them, " BAKAS! ALL OF YOU! " he shouted at them, then slid on.  
" Looks like he's getting closer. " Chi-Chi observed. The ouji's neck had somehow made the trip from flesh to stone  
on his escape from Bulma's lab, " Ouji-boy only has half his head left. "  
" I'll half your head and *mumble*mumble*... " Vegeta trailed off unaudiably as he made his way into the living room,  
then suddenly felt a sharp pain on his face & glanced down to see the gray tone sliding up his chin and towards his mouth.  
He shrieked, " AHHH! NO WAIT! STOP!! " he shouted at the chemical, which was now moving past his cheek and towards his nose,  
" KAKARROTTO!! ONNA! B-CHAN CAN YOU HEAR ME!!! " Vegeta screamed down the hallway, unaware of the group from the computer  
room was watching his metamorphasis in utmost horror, " KAKA-CHAN!!! KAKA-CHAN HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!! " the prince was  
silenced as the gray color completely covered his mouth, sealing it shut. Soon followed by his nose. His last window to the  
world around him began to blurr as he stood there, hopeless. The chemical was finally reaching his other eye. Just then a  
figure burst out of the lab door and dashed down the hall past the onlookers and into the living room.  
" VEGGIE! VEGGIE-VEGGIE DON'T GO!!! " Goku cried out. The orange blurr screeched to a halt infront of the ouji just  
as he felt his senses begin to grow dull--all except his hearing, which was sharp as ever. The blurry figure suddenly  
disappeared from his sight and plunged into darkness.  
" Veggie? " Goku said weakly as he tapped the statue infront of him, " Veggie? Veggie wake up! " he sniffled. From  
the hallway, even Chi-Chi could feel her a small wave of sadness, then shook it off, " Veggie PLEASE wake up! PLEASE PLEASE  
WAKE UP.... "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
6:46 PM 5/6/2002  
END OF PART TWO  
Chuquita: Such sweet sorrow---don't worry, it'll have a happy ending. I mean, once I figure out exactly how it's going to  
end--you know what? I DO know how it's going to end, and--  
Vegeta: (aggrivated) Will you CUT THAT OUT!!  
Chuquita: (glares at him) Fine, be that way, shorty.  
Vegeta: (gawks) SHORTY!!  
Chuquita: (turns to audiance) BTW, to anyone who's read my last story, the Buu Episode Parody fic; dbzoa finally updated  
their episode summaries and I have a feeling that if I decide not to start my next story after I finish this one that I might  
be going back to add ep275 to the storyline. Somebody wrote in a review something about more buddy-stuff in the next ep and  
he or she wasn't kidding. :grins: The "cheek-to-cheek" ki blast (laughs). Heh-heh, I'd have with that one...(turns back to  
Veggie)...SO! Where'd Son-kun go?  
Vegeta: He left, remember.  
Chuquita: Really? I forgot.  
Vegeta: Yes, apparently Kakarrot's going to beat up his 'other self' for neglecting Mr. "Manga" here. [signals to Bejee, who  
looks like he's in deep thought]  
Chuquita: (smiles) Whatcha thinking about "Bejee"?  
Bejeeta: Hmm? (glances up at her) Chuquita?  
Chuquita: Yeah?  
Bejeeta: ....how much?  
Chuquita: (confused) What?  
Bejeeta: If someone perhaps wanted to "purchase" your large Kakarrotto-ish friend, how much would he have to pay?  
Chuquita: (flatly) He's not a DOG, Bej. (crosses her arms) AND NO I CAN'T SELL HIM TO YOU! (mock-laughs) Of all the stupid  
things...why would you even WANT to buy him! You 'DESPISE' Kakarrotto.  
Bejeeta: (Mr. Correction) I despise MY Kakarrotto. YOURS, however, well........he hugged me. And I'd have to say being hugged  
once for a change feels pretty good. (brief embarassed giggle)  
Vegeta: (grabs Bejee by the collar) YOU WAIT JUST A MINUTE HERE!! YOU CANNOT TAKE HIM! HE'S _MY_ SERVANT! _I_ COMMAND HIM!!  
?: WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! [generic Goku flies through the wall after a kick by Son, who flies after him, shouting  
angrily]  
Vegeta: (proudly) See! My Kakay's beating yours! Neh! (sticks his tongue out) (to Chu) Chu, do me a favor and call THE EVIL  
ONE (lighting crashes in the backround) for me, will you?  
Bejeeta: (raises an eyebrow) You mean, "Chi-Chi"?  
Vegeta: EXACTLY!! (more lightning)  
Bejeeta: (sweatdrops) What's so evil about her?  
Vegeta: Obviously you don't have many converstions with her.  
Bejeeta: In fact, I don't think I even remember ever talking to her directly.  
Vegeta: (surprised) You're kidding???  
Bejeeta: ...  
Vegeta: Well that's just plain WEIRD. Call her, will you, Chu?  
Chuquita: You're asking for trouble, you know.  
Vegeta: (grins)  
Chuquita: ...alright. But if you break something don't expect me to call you a paramedic, cuz I told you so. (starts dialing  
the Son home on her cell phone) ...OH! (bolts to attention) (to Veggie) What do you want me to say?  
Vegeta: (smirking evilly) Tell her "Kakay's little buddy" would like to have a word with her.  
Chuquita: Oh-kay. (phone rings) But you're definately asking for it if you ask me.  
Phone: Hello? Son residance, this is Son Chi-Chi speaking. How may I help you?  
Chuquita: (glances uneasily over at Veggie, who's got a big dopey grin on his face and is nodding at her) (sarcasm) Oh  
brother what an expression...(into phone) Umm, yes. Hello. I have a message from "Kakay's little buddy". (cringes)  
Chi-Chi: (on phone) (deadly tone) OUJI?  
Chuquita: Yes, a message from the ouji. He says he'd like to have word with you.  
Vegeta: About Kakay.  
Chuquita: (sighs) "About Kakay". [backdoor flies open] (yelps) EEK! (jumps into Bejee's arms; laughs nervously and gets back  
down into her chair)  
Chi-Chi: (now at the door; how'd she get there so fast?) (roars) OUJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Vegeta: (big happy smiles) Onna. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine.  
Bejeeta: (waves to her) Hi.  
Chi-Chi: (faces turns a pale white) AHH! [points to Bejee] AHH! [points to Veggie] AHH! AHH! AHH! [continues pointing back &  
forth after each "ahh"] (freezes in place) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Oh! (faints)  
Bejeeta: (shocked) We KILLED HER!  
Vegeta: (shakes his head) No such luck. (smirks) Sit her in the chair, Chu. The one between me and my, err, twin here.  
Chuquita: Do it yourself Mr. I like giving people heart-attacks.  
Vegeta: (snorts) FINE! If THAT'S the way you want to be about it. [picks up Chi and puts her in the chair] There. (grins) Now  
all we have to do is sit back and wait for her to wake up.  
Bejeeta: What happens when she wakes up?  
Vegeta: (snickers) Then, my friend, the fun begins. (evil laugh) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!  
Bejeeta: (sweatdrops) I think we should end this before he REALLY starts to creep me out.  
Chuquita: Agreed.  
...  
...  
...  
Bejeeta: Are we done?  
Chuquita: Yup.  
Bejeeta: Oh-kay. Just checkin. 


	3. The auction begins; Pink Ninja and Super...

5:17 PM 5/7/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Peanuts"  
Charlie Brown: I can't believe it..you've been selected for jury duty! This is ridiculous! Don't they know you're a dog?  
Snoopy: ::What's wrong with that?::  
Charlie Brown: Obviously, there's been a mistake...  
Snoopy: ::I'll go if they give away free cookies..::  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Goku: YAH! YAH! YAH! YAH! [repeatedly slaming his generic version's head against the outside wall]  
Chuquita: (watching the fight from inside the Corner) I'm beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea after all.  
(sweatdrops, then ducks as Son chucks his 'twin' through the wall and into the audiance and dives at him) (laughs nervously)  
Well, that was a little too close for comfort.  
Bejeeta: I'm rather enjoying myself. (content smile)  
Vegeta: (grins) I'm a happy little ouji! [pats the unconsious Chi-Chi on the back] Isn't that right creature of darkness?  
(excited giggle)  
Chi-Chi: Uhhhhh... (groans and slowly opens her eyes)  
Chuquita: (runs out into the audiance to take cover along with both Sons, who are now hiding behind a row) (waves to Veggie)  
I'll just watch from back here thanks!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Chi-Chi: (slowly opens her eyes to see a grinning blob staring at her) Huh? (focuses) YOU! [points at the ouji]  
Vegeta: (happily) ME.  
Chi-Chi: (grabs him by the collar) YOU LITTLE CREEP! I SHOULD PUMMEL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID---wait...what did you do again?  
Vegeta: (innocently) Nothin. (smirks) YET.  
Chi-Chi: (boiling with anger) OOHHHHHH!!!  
Bejeeta: [taps her one the shoulder]  
Chi-Chi: (turns around) WHAT!!  
Bejeeta: (wiggles his fingers) Hi again.  
Chi-Chi: EEP! [stares at Bejee in shock, then turns back to Veggie, who has a proud grin on his face] (growls and slams him  
against the wall] Alright! How did you do it?  
Vegeta: Do what?  
Chi-Chi: I know what you're up to. You're using that "after-image" trick of Goku's to make it seem like there's another you  
behind me! Well I know better than that you stupid little ouji.  
Vegeta: (snickers) Do you?  
Bejeeta: [gets up out of his chair and walks over to them; stops beside Chi-Chi] You know, even for an Earthling that grip  
of yours isn't very strong enough to do me THAT much damage. (nods)  
Chi-Chi: (angry) OHH! YOU! [attempts to swat him away, only to slap him instead] AHH! [looks down at her hand] You're not  
REAL! _HE'S_ REAL!!! [points to Veggie; shocked]  
Vegeta: Actually, Onna, we're BOTH real.  
Chi-Chi: WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!!!  
Vegeta: Ha! NOTHING is impossible for the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! (cheesy smile)  
Chi-Chi: (rolls her eyes) Oh brother. ACK! (yelps)  
Bejeeta: [grabs her from underneath the arms, pulling Veggie free] Gotcha.  
Chi-Chi: LET GO OF ME YOU--YOU--WHATEVER YOU ARE!!  
Bejeeta: Sorry, I can't do that. (chuckles) (to Veggie) Shall I blow her to pieces, or would you like the honor?  
Vegeta: (grins) I have a better idea. I would like to keep the WITCH hostage so she can watch my ULTIMATE victory over my  
WONDERFUL little peasant.  
Chi-Chi: WHY YOU--(looks around, furious) GOKU!!!  
Generic and Son: [poke their heads out from behind the row] (in unison) Yes Chi-chan?  
Chi-Chi: (face turns a pale green) Uhhh--oh. (faints again)  
Vegeta: Perfect! Bring her to the lair! I shall retrieve Kaka-chan and meet you there.  
Bejeeta: Where IS the lair?  
Chuquita: (yelling from behind the row; next to the Sons) YOU HAVE NO LAIR YOU LITTLE CHEESHEAD!  
Vegeta: (thinks) ...oh yeah. Well, then, uh, TAKE HER TO THE PARKING LOT AND--uh, TIE HER TO THE BIKE RACK! Yes...  
Bejeeta: (uneasy) Well, ok... (shrugs & drags Chi-Chi off the set) (to himself) He's getting kinda 'odd' again.  
  
  
Summary: Veggie accidently spills one of Bulma's chemicals on himself and now he's turning to stone! Will Bulma find a way  
to reverse the effects before the ouji turns into a statue PERMANENTLY? Will Goku loose his little buddy Veggie forever?  
Will Chi-Chi finally achieve her dream of a Veggie-less world? Will Veggie end up as nothing more than a lawn decoration?  
Find out!  
  
Ages:  
Bura: 8  
Goten: 9  
Trunks: 9  
  
Chuquita: (scoffs) HA! "The lair"...  
Vegeta: HEY! YOU JUST WAIT TILL I ACTUALLY GET ONE! I'LL TIE THE BOTH OF YOU TO A _REAL_ RACK AND SEE HOW FAR YOU STRETCH  
BEFORE YOUR MERE HUMAN BODIES SNAP LIKE TWIGS IN MY CLUTCHES!!!  
Goku: (irritated) Aww CALM DOWN Veggie!  
Vegeta: (smiles) Yes Kaka-chan.  
(Chu sweatdrops)  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Veggie? VEGGIE!!! " Goku screamed. The statue just stared back at him. Chi-Chi's gang from the other room began to  
slowly seep out into the hall and into the living room to get a look at the stone-ouji, " OHHHHHHHHH!!! VEH-GEE!!! " he  
sobbed, hugging the statue and trying not to crush it with his grip at the same time. Bura, Gohan, Mirai, and Bulma came  
running up the stairs towards them after hearing Son's bawling, " Veggie I'm sorry! Oh I'm so SO sorry little Veggie! " the  
large saiyajin cried, " I don't think I've ever been sorryier than I do right now! This is horrible! AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!  
I'VE DAMAGED YOU BEYOND BELIEF! "  
" No you haven't honey, now move. " Chi-Chi said, unlatching his arms from around the statue and pushing him to the  
side and looking down at the ouji, " Well well well, look who's finally bit the big one. " she snickered, " It looks like you  
were wrong about your "destiny" after all, hmm? " she patted him on the shoulder, " No, wait. You were wrong for the most  
part. You may be going to Europe after all, but it's not going to be playing tourist with my Go-chan, it's going to be as a  
WATER FOUNTAIN in a hotel. "  
" NOOOOOOO! " Goku screamed in horror, latching back onto the ouji-statue, " YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY! NOBODY CAN TAKE  
HIM AWAY!! "  
" *ding-dong*! "  
" It's the auctionees! " Piccolo grinned.  
" Quick! Someone get the door! " Juuhachigou shouted.  
" THEY'RE COMING FOR VEGGIE! " Goku shrieked, " What'll I do! What'll I do! " he panicked.  
" Go upstairs and stay in Vegeta's room until we fend them off. " Juuhachigou said sneakily.  
" Really? " Goku's eyes widened.  
" Really. Now go up there and don't come out till we tell you. " she smirked.  
" HAI! " Goku said, then dashed upstairs and slammed the door behind him.  
" Pheh, what a boob. " Juuhachigou rolled her eyes. Everyone stared at her, confused, " Quick, help me get him out  
the door and up to the platform. I, err, WE have MONEY TO MAKE! "  
" YEAH! " the group cheered, then carried the ouji-statue out the backdoor.  
" GOHAN STOP THEM! " Bulma exclaimed.  
" Well, I never really liked Vegeta THAT much... " he trailed off.  
" Ugh! MIRAI! STOP THEM! " she turned to her son from the future of the alternate dimension.  
" What if they try to auction ME off to! " Mirai gulped, " I _AM_ quite attactive. " he boasted.  
" Oh brother. " Bulma groaned.  
" I'LL GO! " Bura raised her arm high in the air, " As the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI'S DAUGHTER--the GREAT  
AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJO--it is my royal princess duty to save Toussan from the EVIL MONEY GRUBBING monsters who are  
trying to use him to make MONEY. I will DESTORY THEM and free Toussan of his clumsily layen curse so he and his be-love-ed  
peasant; Mr. Goten's Daddy; can live happily ever after. " she announced, then proudly marched up to her room, " I'm off to  
get my supplies! "  
Mirai, Gohan, and Bulma watched as she closed the door behind her.  
" I don't care how much she looks like you, " Mirai said to Bulma, " She's Vegeta from the inside out. "  
  
  
  
" I wonder if they've gotten rid of those meanie auction people yet. " Goku said to himself, sitting on Vegeta's bed,  
which the ouji wouldn't like too much if he was there with him. He looked around the room and sighed, " And even after they  
get rid of the auction people, Veggie might never be able to get back to normal again. " the saiyajin sighed, " I'll never  
be able to come in here at 4:00 in the morning when Veggie's still snoozing and lean real close and squeal at the top of my  
lungs and watch with entertainment as his little Veggie body slams into the ceiling in fright. " he smiled up at the various  
Veggie-shaped indents on the ceiling above the bed, " Yeah...that was magical. " he leaned back & rested on the pillows,  
" And that weird little love-hate thing he used to act around me...and all those silly arguments he had with Chi-chan...and  
that one time when we fused, boy was that fun. I think 'lil Veggie must've wet his pants after I told him it was permanent...  
..and then it turned out it wasn't permanent after all and Veggie did his little victory jig....and how he always used to  
call me Kakarrot. I'd be Kakarrotto when he was really mad, but when he was happy it was Kakay, or Kaka-chan, or  
Kakarrotto-chan. I liked how he only had one word for when he was angry at me, but THREE when he was happy....nobody's ever  
gonna call me their Kakay or Kaka-chan or Kaka ANYTHING ever again... " he sniffled, then grabbed one of Vegeta's pillows  
and blew his nose in it, " *sniff* Oh VEGGIE! " he sobbed, then took a whiff of the pillow and hugged it.  
  
  
" FELLOW AUCTIONEES! " Chi-Chi shouted into the microphone as she stood infront of a large make-shift red curtain on  
the platform the group had quickly constructed on Capsule Corp's front lawn, " WHO HAS THEIR MONEY! "  
" HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! " they all cheered, raising their hands into the air with the green paper packed in wads in  
each hand.  
" NOW WHO WANTS TO SPEND IT! "  
" HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! "  
" AND WHO IS GOING TO WIN _THIS_ STATUE! " she said. Piccolo and Juuhachigou pulled the ropes on either side of the  
curtain apart to reveal the stone-ouji.  
" I AM!!!!! " the crowd shouted at once.  
" ALRIGHT! " Chi-Chi smirked, making a fist, " Yamcha? Will you do the honors? " she handed him the microphone.  
" Alrightletsbeginningthebiddingat1,1.5,2.Whollgiveme2?DoIseea2inthecrowd?DoIgotta3anybodyanyonethisisyourchangeblow  
yourdoughokwehavesome3swhollgiveme4?Anytakers? " Yamcha rolled the sentences off of his tongue as if he were announcing the  
play-by-play to the Kentucky Derby.  
" Where did he learn how to do that? " Kuririn sweatdropped.  
" The races. " Chi-Chi replied.  
" Oh yeah, that was his and Bulma's 15th breakup, wasn't it? " Kuririn said, trying to remember straight.  
" Yes, it was. " Chi-Chi sighed, then perked up, " But he DOES make a pretty could Auctioneer. "  
  
  
" YOAH!!! " Bura burst out of her room in a pink ninja costume, complete with weapons. She paused to hear a loud  
sniffing sound as Vegeta's bedroom door opened and Goku walked out, the pillow still in his arms. The saiyajin was taking  
momentary whiffs of the pillow, " Mr. Goten's Daddy what are you doing? " she said, disturbed.  
Goku glanced down at her, " It smells like Veggie. I'm using it to calm down until Chi-chan finishes getting rid of  
the auctionees. "  
Bura snorted, " She's not getting RID of them, Mr. Goten's Daddy. That's a LIE! They're having the auction right  
now! "  
" NO! " Goku shrieked, turning stark white.  
" I'm on my way to stop them, care to join me? " she smirked, pointing to her attire.  
" I don't believe Chi-chan and the others would do something so heartless. " Goku said in denial, rubbing his nose on  
the ouji's pillow. Bura groaned and dragged him over to a nearby window, then pointed down to the auctioning setup below.  
Goku gasped.  
" OH NO!!! THEY DID! THEY ARE!! HOW _COULD_ THEY! I thought they loved me.... " he said, shocked.  
" Then AID ME in my quest and we shall TOPPLE them and RESCUE Toussan! " Bura said, charged up.  
" YES! I WILL HELP BURA SAVE VEGGIE! " Goku cheered.  
" HOORAY! " Bura lept into the air, then grabbed him by the wrist, " Now follow me, we've got to get you in costume."  
she said, dragging him into her room.  
Goku sweatdropped, " Costume?! "  
  
  
" I am _NOT_ going outside like this. " Goku pouted, looking at himself in the mirror.  
" Oh forget about it! " Bura grumbled, then smiled, " I happen to think you look VERY BEAUTIFUL. "  
" No. I am _NOT_ leaving this house dressed as a PINK ninja. " he said sternly.  
" Aww, but Toussan will LOVE IT ON YOU! " Bura giggled, hugging his leg.  
" "Toussan" is an inanimate object. " Goku folded his arms, then got struck with a thought, " I'VE GOT IT! " he  
snapped his fingers together and dashed back into Vegeta's room.  
" Got WHAT?! Where are you GOING! " Bura exclaimed, then followed him into the room and gawked. Goku was now wearing  
one of Vegeta's navy blue training outfits. She sweatdropped.  
" Now if _THIS_ doesn't scream "I'm-here-to-save-Veggie", then I don't know WHAT does! " he grinned, giving her a  
thumbs-up sign.  
" How did you fit that on yourself...I mean...you're at least 3 sizes bigger than Toussan. " Bura said, baffled.  
" Yeah, I know. Veggie had one in the closet that was just my size. Kooky, huh? " Goku said happily, " I mean, what  
are the odds. "  
" Awwwww, I bet Toussan bought it JUST FOR YOU. " Bura clasped her hands together, musing.  
" NAW! " Goku said, quickly dismissing the idea, " He probably thought all that training of his would eventually help  
him get taller and he was keeping this for when it finally happened so he could show off his new-found height-ness. " Goku  
explained.  
" I swear, sometimes you're in you're own little world. " Bura shook her head in disgust.  
Goku smirked at her as he walked past her and out of the room, " Sometimes I think you are too. "  
  
  
" So? What are we up to now? " Kuririn asked, unable to understand Yamcha's fast-talking and the crowd's constant  
shouting.  
" I think we're somewhere in the billions. " Piccolo replied.  
" Heeheeheeheehee. " Chi-Chi rubbed her hands together greedily, " Who'd have dreamed that evil prince could bring us  
such CASH! "  
" I know. " Juuhachigou agreed, " It's amazing. "  
" Yeah, it looks like all his arrogance is finally "paying off". " Kuririn made a cheesy grin, then paused to see  
the others staring at him sarcastically, " Heh-heh...heh.. " he laughed nervously.  
" Stick to the day job, honey. " Juuhachigou sighed.  
Kuririn whimpered, " Yes dear. "  
" ! " Piccolo felt something from above grab his attention and looked up to see two small figures peering down  
through the window a good seven or eight stories up. He squinted his eyes and focused his hearing at the duo.  
" This is so horrible, I hope we can save Veggie in time. " the larger one said with consern.  
" Don't worry! With your super strength and MY super brain power NOTHING can stop us! " the smaller one replied.  
" Son Goku and Bura. " Piccolo smirked. His expression then hardened, " They're going to try to stop the auction. "  
he sighed.  
" What? " Chi-Chi turned to him suddenly.  
" I said that Son and Bura are up there. " he nodded upward. Chi-Chi looked in that direction, " I don't see  
anything. " she said, confused.  
" Well they were right--huh? " Piccolo said, the two had indeed disappeared, " Now where could they-- "  
" --HI PICCY-CHAN! " a voice squealed from behind him. Piccolo shrieked with surprise, then turned around to see Goku  
grinning at him.  
" SON!! " he yelled at the saiyajin, " WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!! "  
" I missed surprising Veggie and so, as my vice and former little buddy, in the event we can't bring Veggie back to  
normal.... " Goku trailed off, smiling micheviously at the namek.  
" ...AHH! " Piccolo gasped in realization, " YOU CAN'T! I WENT THROUGH YOUR "LITTLE BUDDY" NIGHTMARE ONCE IN MY LIFE  
AND THERE'S NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU PUT ME THROUGH THAT HEHLL A SECOND TIME!!! "  
" Heeheehee. " the large saiyajin just giggled at him w/the big sparkily eyes usually reserved for those with the  
title of 'little buddy'.  
" Ehhhh... " Piccolo groaned in disgust, then did a double-take on Goku when he finally noticed something, " WHAT ARE  
YOU WEARING!!! " he gawked.  
" You mean THIS? " Goku proudly pointed to his Veggie-wear, " Don't I look pretty! "  
" NO YOU DO _NOT_ LOOK "PRETTY"!!! " Chi-Chi screamed, shocked at his attire, " Go-chan...why are you wearing OUJI  
clothes? "  
" Aww, this is my "I'm-here-to-save-Veggie" costume. Like it? " he tugged at the white gloves on his hands.  
" I think I'm going to have a heart-attack. " Chi-Chi said weakly.  
" Actually, it's more like a head-attack. " Goku corrected her. Chi-Chi glanced up just as she felt something slam  
into the top of her head and knock her unconsious. Bura laughed maniacally and lept off of Chi-Chi's head and to the ground.  
" PREPARE TO MEET YOUR FATE YOU RAVENIOUS WOLVES OF DOOM! FOR I, THE PINK NINJA SHALL (along with my cohort Kakay)  
SEE TO YOUR DEMISE! " Bura pointed towards them. The rest of the group on the pedistal sweatdropped.  
" Bura's lost it. " Kuririn mumbled.  
" I knew anyone related to that short little idiot couldn't last long before they went nuts. " Juuhachigou shook her  
head, " Insanity's practically ENGRAVED in his gene pool. "  
" SHUT UP HALF-ROBOTIC SPAWN OF SCIENCE OR I SHALL PULL A TOUSSAN ON YOU AND BLAST YOU TO BITS!!! " Bura shook her  
fist at Juuhachigou.  
" Ohhhhhhhhh boy. " Juuhachigou turned in the opposite direction, avoiding all eye-contact with the theatening oujo.  
" I shall keep the monsters at bay while you deliever Toussan to safety! " she ordered Goku, who grinned and saluted  
her, " Now GO! "  
" Yes Pink Ninja! " Goku nodded to her, then grabbed the Veggie-statue with both arms and floated up into the air,  
" Come on little buddy, time to take you home. " he teleported off of the stage.  
" WAHHH!!! " the Pink Ninja let out a war cry and threw ninja stars at everyone on stage, who barely ducked her aim.  
Bura jumped into the air and pulled out what looked like a pink batterang and shot it up into the window, then pulled herself  
up with the rope, " Ha! " she landed inside.  
" Veggie is safe and sound in his room. " Goku came up from behind her & grinned.  
" Good job "Kakay"! Now BLAST THAT AUCTION INTO OBLIVION!!! " she said, determined.  
" Right! " Goku got ready to leap out the window, " ...and don't call me Kakay. Only little Veggie is allowed to call  
me Kakay. " he narrowed his eyes at her.  
" Awwwwww, really? " Bura stared at him w/big sparkily eyes, " That's so romantic! "  
Goku sweatdropped, " Whatever gets you through the day. " he eyed her up, disturbed, then again prepared to leap out  
through the open window, " A-WAY! " he shouted in a fake superhero voice, then flew above the audiance, " HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! "  
Goku screamed as he let loose just enough ki to knock everyone unconsious, but not kill them, " There. The DAY IS SAVED!  
THANKS TO PINK NINJA AND, ummm, SUPERDEDOOPER MAN! "  
" Superdedooper Man? " Bura cocked an eyebrow.  
" It was all I could think up on such short notice. " Goku continued doing his superhero imitation. Bura slapped  
herself on the forehead.  
" You've got to be kidding me.... " she groaned, then peered down to see the unconsious bodies, " WHAT WAS THAT!!  
YOU DIDN'T EVEN DESTROY THEM!!! "  
" I don't believe in hurting the ones you love. " Goku said stubbornly.  
" Ohhhhhhh, I don't believe thiiiiis. " Bura hung her head and shook it.  
" COME! To the Superdedooper Mobile! We shall lump our friends inside it and take them back in the house. " he flew  
down towards the stage.  
" We don't HAVE a "Superdedooper Mobile"! " Bura complained, jumping down after him and landing seconds later. Goku  
emerged from a nearby shed carrying a large wheelbarrow and smiled.  
" We do now! "  
  
  
  
" Ohhhhhhhh, my head. " Chi-Chi groaned in pain as she opened her eyes to find she was laying on the couch in the  
living room. Her groggy auction-mates sitting around the same room in various places, " What happened? "  
" We lost the auction. " Juuhachigou said from a nearby rocking chair.  
" Lost it?! " Chi-Chi sat up, " What do you mean we LOST it? How can you LOSE and auction when YOUR THE ONE  
AUCTIONING THE THINGS OFF IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! "  
" Easy, we had a little 'help' from the 'Pink Ninja' and 'Superdedooper Man'. " Piccolo grumbled as he folded his  
arms on the sofa.  
" Who? " Chi-Chi blinked.  
" Bura and Son. You don't remember much because Bura knocked you unconsious when she jumped down out of the window. "  
he explained to her, then nodded to himself.  
" SHE DID _WHAT_!! " Chi-Chi screamed.  
" AGAIN with the questions. " Juuhachigou sighed.  
" I can't believe this! I mean, her Otoussan gets turned into a statue and we try to sell him on Ebay and she goes  
off the DEEP END! " Chi-Chi said, disgusted, " I mean, it's ONLY Vegeta. "  
" Well, actually, I guess since he IS her father, Bura probably DOES have a good reason to go ballistic on us and-- "  
Kuririn stopped when he realized he was getting glared at from every corner of the room, " ---uhh, oh-kay then. I'll keep  
quiet. "  
" Good. " Juuhachigou agreed.  
" Ohhhh, I didn't even get to finish my announcing... " Yamcha pouted, the microphone still in his hand. He got up  
and walked around the room, then started to sing into the microphone, " You must remember this, a kiss is just a kiss, a sigh  
is just a sigh--OOF! " that's when Chi-Chi belted him with her fist, causing him to fall to the floor, " Try the fish...I'll  
be here till Friday... " he squeaked out.  
" OOH I'M SO MAD AT THAT LITTLE BLUE-HAIRRED OUJI-SPAWN! " Chi-Chi sat there, boiling in contempt, " PEOPLE LIKE HIM  
SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO REPRODUCE!!! " she screamed up at the ceiling.  
" I hear that... " Yamcha raised his finger weakly, still on the floor.  
" HI CHI-CHAN! " Goku said happily, entering the room holding a tray. He sat it down infront of her, " I broughtcha  
some T! "  
Chi-Chi looked down at the tea and smiled, " Thank you Go-chan. " she took a sip of it, then spat it back out after  
she got a look at him, " YOU'RE STILL WEARING THAT OUJI-WEAR!!! " she pointed at him.  
" So? "  
" SO! Err, GO CHANGE OUT OF THAT SICKENING COSTUME RIGHT NOW!!! " Chi-Chi screamed.  
" Did you know Veggie doesn't wear underwear? "  
" --what? " she looked at him bizarrely.  
" Yeah, you see, I tried to wear my boxers under this, but they didn't fit cuz of the spandex, and I don't think  
briefs would either, so that means that Veggie must walk around with no undies underneath thi-- "  
" --AAUGHH! GOKU! " Chi-Chi turned green, sickened, " Just go CHANGE back into your OWN clothes. " she looked away,  
then took another glance at him, then back to the other direction.  
" Oh-kay Chi-chan! " he chirped, " This outfit was gettin kinda tight on me anyways. " he said as he made his way  
back up to the prince's room where he had left his gi.  
  
  
::It's quiet. TOO quiet! Where did they all GO!:: Vegeta stood there, blindly looking out into his own room, thoughts  
of panic flooding his brain, ::Oh no! What if I'm packed away somewhere! I could be ANYWHERE right now...but I don't hear  
anything. Maybe I'm on a plane!....no, I'd feel it if I was in the air....A TRUCK! ONE OF THOSE BIG MOVING VANS! That must be  
it! They're towing me away to some unknown destination as a LAWN DECORATION infront of a 2-bit resturant. Well, I hope it's  
at least a four-star one. Something worthy of my class and WHAT AM I SAYING! I'M ABOUT TO BECOME A BUILDING ACCESSORY! I  
DON'T DESERVE THIS!! I'M THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! I HAVE A DESTINY TO FULFILL! THIS IS NOT MY DESTINY! I HAVE  
TO GET OUT OF HERE! I can't get out of here, I don't even know where HERE is!::  
::Stop whining! You are hurting my ears!:: a squealy voice protested.  
::AHH! VOICES! VOICES IN MY HEAD! I'm going mad...:: Vegeta quivered inwardly with fear, then felt a flash of light  
before him and instantly found he was in his room, ::My eyes! My eyes are back! The chemical must be wearing off::  
::That's not likely:: he glanced down see Plushie standing at his feet, ::I gave you just enough power to see, you  
could at LEAST reward me by stop yapping so much!:: he waddled back to his spot on the bed.  
::You--YOU CAN STILL MOVE AND TALK! YOU LITTLE BODY-SNATCHER!!:: Vegeta shouted telepathically as Plushie moved out  
of view, " HEY! HEY! DON'T YOU LEAVE MY SIGHT-RANGE WHILE I'M YELLING AT YOU!!::  
::At least I CAN leave:: Plushie said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
::That's right....::: Vegeta trailed off sadly, ::So? Doll-Plush-Toy--::  
::Plushie::  
::Yes, "Plushie". How did I get back here?::  
Plushie sighed, ::Daddy and that mean little girl saved you:: he lept infront of the stone-ouji & smiled excitedly,  
::You should have seen it! When he heard what they were doing to you Daddy LEAPED into action and SAVED you! He also knocked  
out everyone at auction! It was AMAZING! IT WAS PHENOMINAL!:: Plushie waved his arms in the air, ::Too bad that meanie girl  
had to come WITH him::  
::DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY B-CHAN THAT WAY YOU STUFFED REJECT!!!:: Vegeta growled at him.  
::Ha! YOU weren't the one she and her friends kidnapped from Daddy's room and then brought to HER OWN room and  
dressed in DOLL clothes and put MAKEUP on!:: Plushie spat, shivering from the terrifying memory, ::But then Daddy SAVED me!::  
he grinned, ::He ALWAYS saves his Plushie::  
::Yeah, Kaka-chan's saved me too...lots and lots of times:: the ouji made a content mental smile.  
::He didn't save you this time:: Plushie said, interupting the ouji's dreaming train of throught.  
::AWW SHADDUP!::  
::Hee!:: Plushie grinned, then zipped back to his spot just as the door flung open and Goku sluggishly walked in,  
depressed, then looked up.  
" VEGGIE! " he ran at the stone-ouji and hugged him, " HI VEGGIE! Oh Veggie you're still here! Aren'tcha PROUD of me!  
I got rid of those mean old auctionees who were trying to buy you and take you away from me. " he flashed a grin, " But  
NOBODY can put a price on BUDDYSHIP, can they little Veggie? " the large saiyajin giggled, giving the ouji another squeeze.  
Plushie raised an eyebrow at Vegeta, who's mind had gone completely blank.  
::Hehhhhhhh.....:: Goku pulled away from the ouji & fell down animé style when he noticed the statue's face had  
turned bright red.  
" GAH! " he got to his feet, " Plu-chan! Do you know what this means? " he turned to Plushie, who just sat there.  
" ... "  
" That's right....VEGGIE'S _AHH-LLLIVE_!!! " Goku threw his arms in the air, " Hoo-RAY for Veggie! " he cheered,  
" Cheer with me Plushie! HIP-HIP-- "  
" ... "  
" --HOORAY! HIP-HIP-- "  
" ... "  
" --HOORAY! " the large saiyajin shouted, then did a little victory jig around the room. Vegeta and Plushie  
sweatdropped, " Doodeedoodeedoodee DOO Doodeedoodeedoodee DOO! " he continued his victory jig for several minutes, then  
stopped, remembering why he had come up here in the first place, " That's right! I have to change my clothes! " he pointed to  
his Veggie-outfit, " So, Veggie, what's your opinion? Am I pretty in blue? " Goku giggled to himself.  
::Silly Daddy!:: Plushie smiled.  
:: ... :: the ouji's brain had once again went out on a lunch break. Plushie sighed in pity.  
" Now where did I put my gi...hmm. " Goku took a good look around the room, then glanced upward to see his clothes  
hanging over one of the wings of the ceiling fan, " AHH! There they are! " he grabbed his other pair of clothes and threw  
them down on the bed behind Vegeta and Plushie. He ripped off his saiyajin training gear, grabbed the clothes on the bed and  
marched out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom buck naked.  
" HELLO CHI-CHAN, I'M GOING TO GET CHANGED! " he waved to the group from upstairs. All who instantly turned their  
backs towards him, groaning in disgust.  
" Aww, jeez! " Yamcha covered his eyes.  
" Like we really needed to see that! " Juuhachigou groaned, shaking her head, " Gero never told us Son was a  
_nudist!_ " she slapped her hands over her eyes.  
" It's a farm thing... " Kuririn laughed nervously.  
" I guess when you live out in the mountains anything goes. " Piccolo grumbled.  
" GOKU GET YOUR CLOTHES ON RIGHT NOW!!! " Chi-Chi screamed at the top of her lungs, enraged and embarassed at the  
same time.  
" Well I couldn't get changed in the bedroom, I left Veggie in there. " Goku said, then closed the bathroom door  
behind him.  
Chi-Chi stared at the door for a moment, contemplating, then hung her head and moaned, speechless, " --and he gets..  
OH infront of the OUJI...oh God help me does he have any sense of personal privacy! "  
" Never did, never will. " Kuririn sighed in reply.  
  
  
" I AM REFRESHED AND FULLY CLOTHED! " Goku whooped, exiting the bathroom a couple minutes later.  
" Thank GOD! " Piccolo clasped his hands together.  
Juuhachigou clapped for Goku, merely humoring him.  
" Thank you! Thank you! You're all too kind! " he bowed for them, then lept down off the banister and onto the ground  
before them, " You'll never believe what I thought up while I was in the bathroom? " he grinned wildly at them.  
" No, what? " Juuhachigou said sarcastically.  
" A SOLUTION TO SAVE MY VEGGIE!! " Goku screamed, ecstatic.  
" Uhhh... " the group turned a pale white.  
" Ra--really? Have you, Goku. That--that's GREAT. " Chi-Chi forced herself to say, panicking on the inside, " What's  
your, err, brilliant idea? "  
" THE DRAGONBALLS! "  
" ... "  
" You know, the dragonballs? The thing our show's named after? " he said, hinting.  
" ...OH! Yes, of course. How could we have EVER forget about those... " Chi-Chi trailed off.  
" I propose we collect them together, bring them to Dende's (so no one will get suspicous of the giant floating green  
lizard) and WISH Veggie back to normal. " Goku explained, " It will be such FUN! And with my teleportation powers I can  
collect them within mere seconds! " he put his fingers on his forehead and teleported out of the room, " See you at  
Denny's!! "  
" Ohhhhhhh, " Chi-Chi groaned, " I knew it was too good to last.... "  
  
  
  
" Mr. Popo is astounded at the detail of Son Goku's amazing sculpture. " Popo said, observing the Veggie-statue.  
" Awww, I didn't sculpt this, Popo-San. " Goku made a cheesy grin, embarassed, " This is VEGGIE! The real VEGGIE! "  
Dende walked up to the ouji, glaring at him, then suddenly burst into laughter and walked off. Vegeta did his best to  
hold in the anger. The rage boiling up inside him like an overcooked tomato.  
::Once Kakay saves me I SHALL BLAST YOUR TINY GREEN HEAD HALFWAY ACROSS THE UNIVERSE!!!:: Vegeta screamed inside his  
mind. Plushie rolled his eyes.  
::Not if Daddy stops you first!:: he said happily.  
::Grr:: Vegeta replied angrily.  
" Now you just wait here little Veggie 'o mine while I go check for the others. " Goku smiled at him, " Oh, wait...  
haha, that's so silly of me. Of COURSE you can't go anywhere, you're still a STATUE! "  
::Thanks for REMINDING me, Kakarrot:: Vegeta grumbled, then looked up to see Bulma's plane landing, the whole crew  
smushed inside it, ::Oh look, it's the peanut gallery::  
" Really? Oh that's great!....uh-huh...uh-huh...I'll see in a couple minutes then, bye! " Chi-Chi said into her cell  
phone as she got out of the plane.  
" Chi-chan you're HERE! " Goku said happily, running over to her. She held up a "wait" sign and Goku screeched to a  
halt, " Chi-Chi who're you talking to? "  
" Yeah I'm still here...ok...sure, fine...yes he's right over...well I can see him from here...hold on I'll check. "  
she looked up at Goku, " You didn't change the Ouji back yet, did you? "  
" No. I was waiting for you guys. " Goku said, then smiled, " I wanna have a big "Veggie's Back" party for him after  
we change him back to normal to show how much we love him and I bought him a nice pretty cake and-- "  
" --no they haven't changed him back yet. " Chi-Chi went back to her cell phone, " Ok...yes we're at the top of the  
large floating hunk of rock. "  
" It's an ISLAND! " Dende snapped, then sighed when he realized she wasn't paying any attention. His highly sensitive  
namekian ears picked up a large vibartion in the air above him and looked up to see a second plane coming down to land, " AHH  
WHO'S THAT!! " he gawked as the plane landed and out stepped a man wearing a long jacket with big wads of money hanging out  
of the pockets. Chi-Chi waved to him and they both shut the cell phones they were holding off.  
" Goku I'd like you to meet Mr. Lé Fromage, he owns a VERY LARGE and VERY RICH hotel in Paris, he's going to take  
that statue of yours of your hands; for 10 million dollars! " she flipped through a large wad of money the man had given her.  
" AHHH! CHI-CHAN YOU SAID YOU WERE DONE TRYING TO SELL VEGGIE!! " he gasped, then turned to Fromage, " I'm not giving  
little Veggie to anyone and besides I'm going to change him back right now anyways! "  
" Oop! No your not! " Chi-Chi grabbed one of the dragonballs from the pile. Piccolo and Juuhachigou grabbed two  
others. All three of them now had their own wads of money.  
" Sorry Son, " Piccolo smirked, " Don't take this personally Vegeta, no, wait, DO take this personally. Seeing as  
this is probably the last we'll see of you anyway. "  
" NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM! " Goku shouted, offended, and latched onto the ouji protectively, " We're so close to  
getting our Veggie back how can you dream of giving him away to some complete stranger! I mean, would you give your puppy  
away if someone were to offer you a lot of money? "  
" Well....we don't HAVE a puppy. " Piccolo pointed out.  
" How would you know if that COMPLETE STRANGER would take care of him. I could never forgive myself if something  
HORRIBLE happened to little Veggie because I let him be taken out of our tender loving care. " he snuggled against the  
stone-ouji. Vegeta mentally grinned dopeishly. Chi-Chi sensed the euphoria coming from the ouji and glared at him, then  
recomposed herself.  
" Nonsense, it's not like we'll NEVER see him again. " she said, trying to comfort Goku and get him to stop his  
protective embrace around the statue, " With all this dough we'll have plenty of money to travel to Paris every once in a  
while so you can check up on him. "  
" Veggie always wanted to travel with me one day--BUT NOT LIKE THIS! " Goku exclaimed.  
::And we will travel Kakarrotto-chan, after you change me back and I finally DESTORY the EVIL ONE:: he quickly  
glanced at Chi-Chi.  
::You wouldn't!:: Plushie gawked at him from his spot on the ground by Goku's foot.  
::Of COURSE I will, but not directly. It will most likely be she has a little "accident". Did you know 2 out of 3  
"accidents" occur inside the home?:: Vegeta snickered.  
::I do now:: Plushie sweatdropped.  
" Too late! " Chi-Chi said happily as a helicopter dropped down what looked like a large crane which headed towards  
the ouji.  
::AHHHH!! AHHH! AHHHHHHH!!!:: Vegeta panicked, ::KAKA-CHAN!! DO SOMETHING! AND DO IT NOW!!!::  
" NOOOO!! " Goku clung tighter, then felt something tap him on the shoulder, " Chi-chan? " he stared at her with big  
watery eyes.  
" Come over here sweetie, it's going to be alright. " she took him by the wrist and led him away from the statue.  
" Veh--Veh--Veh--Veh--GEEEEEEE!!! " tears started to flow down his cheeks, " Don't take him! "  
" It's all for the best Go-chan, really. " Chi-Chi said comfortingly.  
" BULMA, MIRAI, GOHAN, BURA HELP!!! " Goku screamed. The quartet poked their heads out of the front door to  
Kami-sama's palace where they had been waiting for the rest of the group. Their jaws fell to the floor when they saw the  
scene infront of them. The Veggie-statue being lifted into a helicopter, a strange man with an airplane, and Chi-Chi doing  
her best to calm Goku down and keep him from flying off after the ouji.  
" WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!! " Bulma shrieked.  
" THEY SOLD VEGGIE!! " Goku wailed.  
" Err, we've got to stop them! " Mirai shouted, running out of Kami's and towards the helicopter.  
" Right! " Gohan agreed, quickly following him.  
" ... " Bura stood there, eyes wide open. Her attention quickly turned to Son and she flew at Chi-Chi from the side  
and knocked her to the floor, then grabbed Goku and tried to pull him upward with her, " COME ON MR. GOTEN'S DADDY! YOU'VE  
GOTTA SAVE YOUR VEGGIE! YOU'VE GOTTA SAVE YOUR LITTLE BUDDY! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!! " she pulled him up.  
Goku glanced downward, " You hurt Chi-chan... " he trailed off, " How could you! Just because she made a mistake  
doesn't mean I hate her! I've gotta make sure she's oh-kay... "  
" FORGET ABOUT HER! THINK OF TOUSSAN! HE _NEEDS_ YOU MORE THAN ANYONE IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW! HE LOVES YOU! YOU  
_HAVE_ TO SAVE HIM! " Bura ordered.  
" But--- " Goku watched the helicopter and plane fly away.  
" I have a plan. " Bulma quickly pulled out a capsule and tossed it to the ground to reveal a large yellow chopper.  
" A chopper! Brilliant, we can all board it and catch up to them in no time. " Gohan said, boarding the chopper  
along with Bulma and Mirai. Bura glared up at the helicopter in the distance, then ran full speed into the vehicle,  
pushing past everyone else in the process.  
Goku gathered up the balls in in a small knapsack, then took the ones Chi-Chi, Piccolo, and Juuhachigou were  
holding, " I'll take those, thank you. " he said bluntly, tossing them inside the bag as well.  
" Oh you'll NEVER get him back, Son. Except it and move on with your life! " Piccolo said. Goku leered towards him,  
then smirked.  
" Would you like to go back to being my little buddy, Piccy? " he grinned sneakily.  
" NO! NO NO NO! " Piccolo waved his hands in protest, " Uh, I mean, good luck Son Goku. "  
" Thank you Piccy. "  
" Heh-heh-heh, "Piccy". " Juuhachigou chuckled. Piccolo grumbled to himself.  
" AWAY WE GO! " Goku lept onto the chopper as well, " Bye Chi-chan! Don't bother fixing dinner for me! After I save  
Veggie we're all gonna treat him to dinner and eat there. " he waved to her, then perked up, " Maybe we'll stay  
overnight! "  
" EEK!! " horrifying images flashed through Chi-Chi's mind, " NO! YOU'RE NOT STAYING OVERNIGHT ANYWHERE WITH THAT  
EVIL MANIPULATING OUJI!!! "  
" Well I'm not staying overnight with the meanie who tried to SELL MY LITTLE BUDDY either. " Goku said stubbornly,  
then yelped as Chi-Chi pushed him aside.  
" Move it! " she shouted.  
" Huh? "  
" I'm coming with you! _IF_ you _DO_ find that ouji AND change him back there's no TELLING what he might do! The  
mere thought of me leaving you all alone with THE EVIL ONE in some fancy French hotel while I sit at home and twiddle  
my thumbs is enough to make me SICK! "  
" But Chi-chan, we're not going to be "ALONE". Bulma, Bura, Gohan and Mirai are all coming with me and-- "  
" --SILENCE! "  
" Yes Chi-chan. " he sat down & glanced at the floor.  
" NOW GET THIS THING MOVING SO WE CAN GET BACK HOME! " Chi-Chi demanded as the chopper started up. Mirai and  
Bulma sending her disgusted glares, Gohan groaning in humiliation, Goku in a psychological state of panic, and Bura  
snarling coldly at Chi-Chi.  
" Don't worry Veggie. " Goku said, looking down at Plushie, who he took out of his pocket, " I'll save you, I  
promise! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
9:33 PM 5/10/02  
END OF PART 3!  
Chuquita: Wow, looks like there will be a Part 4 after all. (grins) Oh! I'd like to thank Nekoni for the clip of the  
"cheek-to-cheek" ki blast. It was funny. I'll probably be writing another part to my Buu/Buddy episode parodies "You Gonna  
Eat That" either after I finish Part 4 of this, or after the newest story plot I have lined up, the one where Veggie wakes  
up in Goku's body but Goku isn't in his and, well...it's really quite confusing. I'll explain that story at the end of  
Part 4. BTW, another freaky litte thing I noticed. In the episodes following after Veggie & Son-kun are unfused they start  
doing things in sync with whatever side their portara earring was on. When they choose which tunnel to go down as they get  
to Buu's brain, Goku goes left, Veggie goes right. When they both attack Buu at once with their double-kick move, Goku's on  
the left, Veggie's on the right. And when they did their "cheek-to-cheek" ki blast Goku was on the left and once again Veggie  
was on the right. I personally don't think they fully 100% unfused when they were in Buu. How did they even THINK of that  
cheek-to-cheek four hand ki attack so fast anyway!  
Vegeta: You're rambling again.  
Chuquita: Oh hush up....it was a cool attack though.  
Vegeta: IT WAS NOT! IT WAS MENTALLY--no--PSYCHOLOGICALLY PAINFUL! (quietly) The therapist said the feeling would go away--BUT  
IT DIDN'T!! (shakes his fist in the air)  
Chuquita: Uh...oh-kay. (scratches her head) It was really that terrible?  
Vegeta: (mumbling to himself; musing) Oh the colors were beautiful and--did you say something?  
Chuquita: I dunno, you started on about "the colors" and after that I wasn't really listening.  
Vegeta: (wipes the nervous sweat off his face) Oh, *whew*....we make terrible listeners, don't we?  
Chuquita: Nah! It all depends on who or what your listening to.  
Vegeta: Hmm, point.  
Chuquita: So, (glancing out the window to Bejee & Chi-Chi) your sent your other self to go tie Chi-Chi to the bike rack, huh?  
Vegeta: Yup. [watches Bejee tie a bike chain around Chi] He's not doing such a bad job of it either.  
Chuquita: I'll say.  
Vegeta: [gets up]  
Chuquita: Hey, where are you going?  
Vegeta: To retrieve Kakarrot, like I said earlier.  
Chuquita: [glances up at the two Sons, who are staring down at them from the steps in the audiance with equal confusion] Good  
luck finding ours.  
Vegeta: MINE.  
Chuquita: Whatever.  
Vegeta: [walks up to the two Sons] (sternly) Kakarrotto?  
Generic & Son: (happily) Yes?  
Vegeta: Hmm...(deep in thought) [rubs his chin] YOU! [points at the Goku on the left] WHAT IS MY NAME!  
Goku1: (giggles) Aww, you know THAT silly!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) [grabs him by the collar & pulls him down to his height] WHAT IS THE TITLE OF WHICH YOU REFER TO ME BY!  
Goku1: (confused) Huh?  
Vegeta: WHAT DO YOU CALL ME!  
Goku1: (blankly) Vegeta.  
Vegeta: HA! IMPOSTER! [shoves him back] NOW YOU! [points to Goku2] WHAT DO _YOU_ CALL ME!  
Goku2: Vegeta.  
Vegeta: (slaps himself on the forehead) Ohhhh I feel a migraine coming on. (glares at them)  
Generic & Son: (grins)  
Vegeta: (disgusted) Ugh....(to himself) oh-kay, deep breaths. Just like the therapist said...deep...(sighs)...healing..  
..breaths.  
Generic & son: (cock their heads in opposite directions)  
Vegeta: Alright. I'm ready.  
Goku1: (happily) I'M READY!  
Goku2: (happily) I'M READY TOO!  
Vegeta: AAUGH!! [stomps his foot] LISTEN TO ME!!! _NOW_!!!  
[both Sons turn towards him]  
Both: Yes??  
Vegeta: _WHICH_ ONE OF YOU KNOWS WHAT A _LITTLE BUDDY_ IS!  
Goku1: (waving his arm in the air) OOH OOH! PICK ME PICK ME!!  
Vegeta: (sarcasm) Ahh, we have found the jackpot.  
Goku1: (looking around the room) Where? Where?  
Goku2: (confused) I don't see anything.  
Vegeta: ERRRRR! [slaps Goku1]  
Goku1: OWW! VEGGIE THAT HURT!! (whimpers)  
Vegeta: Baka, NOW CUT THAT OUT!!! (shakes his fist in the air)  
Goku2: (to 1) You're right, he _IS_ entertaining.  
Vegeta: (groans) (ordering) KAKARROT! SIT AT THE DESK!  
Goku1: (sighs & pouts) Yes little Veggie. [sluggishly waddles back to his seat]  
Vegeta: (observes 2) Hmm, interesting. You look EXACLTY the same. (smirks) Why don't you give me a hug?  
Goku2: Why, are you feeling sick or something Vegeta?  
Vegeta: (narrows his eyes) Just do it.  
[2 hugs him; then lets go]  
Vegeta: (smiles) Mmm...feels the same. (looks up at him) Do you hug often?  
Goku2: No.  
Vegeta: That explains it then.  
Goku2: (baffled) Explains what? What'd I do?  
Vegeta: Nothing. [makes his way back to the desk] Move along with whatever it is you were doing.  
Goku2: But I wasn't doing ANYTHING.  
Vegeta: Just sit down.  
Goku2: Ok. [plops himself down in a spare seat]  
Chuquita: (to Goku) Glad to have you back Son-San!  
Goku: Glad to be back Chu-sama!  
Vegeta: (grinning) Unfortuantely he won't be back for long.  
Goku: Huh?  
Vegeta: [holds out a pair of plane tickets] (smirks) We're going for a little ride, Kaka-chan.  
Goku: OOOoooooH! RIDES WIT VEGGIE! (grins) Where we going Veggie?  
Chuquita: (suspicously) I thought you were going to bring him outside to 'temporarily share' with Bejee?  
Vegeta: HA! I tricked him, the fool.  
Chuquita: WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO--TO YOU--err, HIM, err, BEJEE!!  
Vegeta: (shrugs) Simple. He could not possibly fathom the usefulness of a REAL Kakay.  
Goku: (spontaniousity) PICKLES!  
Vegeta: SHUSH!  
Goku: ...  
Vegeta: I intend to take a little exotic vacation with my own personal servant-maid here. In't that right Kakay?  
Goku: (not paying attention) What?  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Just follow me. The limo's waiting for us out front.  
Goku: (squeals) YAY! LIMO! [follows Veggie out of the room]  
Chuquita: WAIT! Where ARE you going? EXACTLY?  
Vegeta: (proudly) I used some of Bulma's money to recently purchase my own tropical island. It's small, but it's fit for  
royalty...besides, all the big ones are taken.  
Goku: (grins) I'M BIG!  
Vegeta: (smiles back) Yes you are! That's why there's extra elbow room in the backseat of the limo. COME KAKARROT!  
Goku: Yes Veggie!  
[both leave]  
Chuquita: (sitting at her desk; staring at the half-open front door) ...well, I guess that wraps up part 3, huh. (turns to  
audiance) Be sure to tune in next time for the finale of "Lawn Jockey"! Not to mention a preview of the next story! [limo  
engine starts to roar outside] And...maybe we'll find a way to foil Veggie's plan too.  
Goku2: One can only hope. 


	4. Flying high, into the wild blue yonder; ...

12:47 PM 5/11/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: "Lucky I'm sane after all I've been through..." -a song  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 4 everybody. I'm Chuquita. Since my co-host and co-co-host have taken off to some unknown  
tropical island somewhere (aggrivated vein bulges on her forehead) and left me here alone! I have taken it upon myself to get  
a new temporary co-host. Generic Goku, who, if you've been following the plotline, was also left behind.  
Generic: You're really that sore about Vegeta and the other me leaving you here, huh?  
Chuquita: Not really. They COULD bring me back something though. (glares offstage)  
Generic: Where did they go, exactly?  
Chuquita: I don't know, some island Vedge-head bought.  
Generic: (raises an eyebrow) He bought an ISLAND?!  
Chuquita: Yeah. He's planning to overthrough his "peasant" down there while Chi-Chi rots tied to the bike-rack outside.  
Generic: That's a cruel thing to do! (heroicly) I should save her!  
Chuquita: You know what? How about I unconfuse the audiance and switch your name on the left side panel?  
Gokou: (smiles) Cool! It doesn't say "generic" anymore. Well, I'm off! [teleports outside]  
Chuquita: ...A "THANK YOU" WOULDN'T KILL YOU!! (sighs)  
Bejeeta: (staring at his watch) Shouldn't he BE here by now.  
Chi-Chi: YOU CAN'T DO THIS YOU STUPID LITTLE OUJI! YOU BETTER LET ME GO RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I SWEAR I'LL--  
Gokou: Hi Chi-Chi! [unties her]  
Chi-Chi: (hugs him) My hero! (slaps him) WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME!  
Gokou: (smiles) Sitting in the audiance. (turns to Bejee) Bejeeta, the other you, he's duped you.  
Bejeeta: (narrows his eyes) What are you TALKING about Kakarrotto! _I_ would NEVER do such a thing to ME! (notices Chi-Chi  
untied) HEY! HOW'D YOU GET FREE!!  
Chi-Chi: (smirks) My Go-chan saved me, you EVIL CREATURE OF DARKNESS! (to Son) I _KNEW_ you wouldn't let him steal you away  
from me! Oh Go-chan you've seen the light! Seen him for what a horrible monster he is and denounced him as your *hack* little  
buddy forever! I'm so PROUD OF YOU! (tears of joy dripping down her cheeks)  
[Go & Bejee stare at her, confused]  
Chi-Chi: What? Are you two feeling alright?  
Gokou: Chi-Chi, we're not YOUR Goku and Vegeta.  
Chi-Chi: [hopes fall] (sadly) You're KIDDING...(shock) THEN WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!!  
Gokou: We're the guests on the Corner for this story.  
Chi-Chi: (confused) Huh?  
Bejeeta: Onna, we are the orignal saiyajins from the orignal animé/manga storyline. YOUR 'me' has conspired with me against  
you in a deal so that I can share his Kakarrotto with him.  
Gokou: (sweatdrops) You were going to SHARE a me?!  
Bejeeta: (slightly embarassed) If--if you MUST know the other you is VERY theraputic. (big grin) He _HUGS_!  
Go & Chi: ...  
Bejeeta: (face turns pink with embarassment)  
Gokou: (laughs nervously) Heh-heh-heh, right. Unfortuanately that's not going to happen.  
Bejeeta: (glares) WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!  
Gokou: The other you used you in order to get rid of Chi-Chi while he and the other me flew off to the other you's private  
tropical island.  
Chi-Chi: (enraged) WHAT!!!!  
Bejeeta: (intreged) I have my own tropical island? (smiles) Amazing!  
Chi-Chi: THERE'S NOTHING AMAZING ABOUT THAT!!! THE ONLY AMAZING THING IS THAT MY GO-CHAN WENT ALONG WITH HIM!!  
Gokou: (grins) I WOULD like to go to a tropical island one of these days.  
Chi-Chi: (to Son) DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!  
Bejeeta: ! (narrows his eyes) He's not coming back for me, is he, Kakarrot?  
Gokou: (shrugs) I'm afraid not Bejeeta.  
Bejeeta: (growls) RRRRRR, THAT LITTLE!!! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON ME!!!  
Chi-Chi: Too late, I'm going first. (leaves)  
Gokou: Where are you going?  
Chi-Chi: I'm going to teach that evil ouji a lesson he'll NEVER forget. (smirks) And then I'll bring him back here so the  
REAL ouji can beat him up as well.  
Bejeeta: (happily) I like your style Onna!  
Chi-Chi: Thank you!  
  
Summary: Veggie accidently spills one of Bulma's chemicals on himself and now he's turning to stone! Will Bulma find a way  
to reverse the effects before the ouji turns into a statue PERMANENTLY? Will Goku loose his little buddy Veggie forever?  
Will Chi-Chi finally achieve her dream of a Veggie-less world? Will Veggie end up as nothing more than a lawn decoration?  
Find out!  
  
Ages:  
Bura: 8  
Goten: 9  
Trunks: 9  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Oh Plushie, I can't wait to save Veggie, he'll be so proud of me! " Goku said, hugging his Veggie-plush toy.  
" Yeah, well that's all he BETTER BE. " Chi-Chi said stubbornly, folding her arms.  
" Huh? "  
" I don't want you putting any more of those crazy idea's into the ouji's head. Or spawning any of them into your OWN  
mind for that matter! " Chi-Chi shook her finger at him.  
" Well of course I miss Veggie. " Goku replied, then smiled widely, " And as soon as I change him back I'm gonna  
shower my lil buddy with so much affection HE'S GONNA DROWN IN IT! " he squeezed Plushie tightly.  
" YOU ARE NOT!!! " Chi-Chi shrieked in panic.  
" Hey! You're the one who SOLD Toussan in the first place so shut up! " Bura shouted at her from the front seat.  
" And YOU! I can't stand YOU either! Little Miss. Saiyajin Cupid! I swear you're worse than the ouji himself! You  
INSTAGATE him! " she slammed her fist down.  
" I do NOT instagate. " Bura snorted, " I'm merely aiding the envidable DESTINY! " she mused w/big sparkily eyes.  
" HA! Again with the so-proclaimed "destiny". That's only ouji-talk for "Kakarrot's mine. Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie!"  
Hmmph! " she shook her head in disgust.  
" Do guys mind! If you don't keep quiet we're NEVER going to get there! " Bulma exclaimed.  
" Kaasan's right. We're going to need to work as a team in order to rescue Toussan. " Mirai added.  
" Yes. And if I remember right there was a certain time when YOU were the one playing "gimmie gimmie gimmie" with  
Son-kun. " Bulma smirked.  
" That wasn't destiny, that was FATE! " Chi-Chi said proudly. Goku sweatdropped, " How ELSE to do you explain our  
reunison at the 23rd tourament AND the fact that we were paired together in the 2nd round! There are 2 people in a pair you  
know. A pair, a couple--besides, he promised me! "  
" I thought marriage was a fruit! " Goku grinned stupidly.  
" HA, YOU TRICKED HIM! " Bura pointed at Chi-Chi in victory, " TOUSSAN WINS BY DEFAULT!! "  
" SHUT UP YOU LITTLE HALF-OUJI LAB EXPERIMENT! " Chi-Chi bopped her over the head.  
" DON'T YOU HIT BURA!! " Bulma snapped, getting out of the pilot's seat. The trio blew into a huge arguement, yelling  
and screaming at each other at the top of their lungs.  
" WOO! Hey lookit me! I'm flying the plane! " a small happy voice came from the pilot's seat. Bulma froze & looked  
over her shoulder to see Goten standing infront of the steering wheel, standing on Trunks's shoulders. Trunks was in the  
process and pressing every button within reaching distance.  
" AAH! GOTEN! TRUNKS! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!!! " Bulma screamed in shock.  
" We hid under the backseat. " Trunks said, still pressing and turning various buttons/knobs, " Hey Goten, it's my  
turn to drive now, get off! "  
" Nuh-uh! I'm not done yet! " Goten stuck his tongue out at him.  
" Ooh! You get down from there right now or I'll shake you down! " Trunks said, shaking his body back and forth and  
causing Goten to start to loose his balance.  
" Whoa-whoa-WHOA! " Goten fell to the floor as Trunks hopped into the pilot's seat and took the wheel, " OWW! Trunks  
that wasn't very nice! " he yelled.  
" It worked, didn't it. " Trunks said, then pushed the wheel forward, sending the plane spiraling downward, " YEAAAAA  
AAHHHHHHHH!!!! THIS IS GREAT! "  
" AAAAUUGGH!!! " the rest of the gang screamed in terror. Bulma grabbed Trunks out of his seat and dropped him to  
the floor, then took the wheel back.  
" OH NO!! IT WON'T PULL UP! I CAN'T STEER IT! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!!! " Bulma shrieked as the chopper headed closer and  
closer to the ocean below.  
" WE CAN'T CRASH! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!! " Bura cried, then growled, " THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT TRUNKS!! "  
" MY FAULT!? "  
" YEAH! YOUR FAULT! "  
" YOU COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT "PRINCESS"!! "  
" MAYBE I WILL-- " Bura glowered.  
" --water! " Goku said suddenly. Bura turned to him.  
" Water? " she turned back down to just intime for them to hit the ocean, " WATER!!!! "  
  
  
  
" Wow, it sure was nice of that cruise-ship captain to give us a lift, huh Chi-chan? " Goku said happily, leaning  
over the railing of the large ocean liner.  
" *hack* *hack* *cough* BLAH!! " Chi-Chi threw up for the 5th time. She leaned next to him, moaning, " I'm...seasick.  
...ohhhhhh Go-chan! " she whined, then coughed again.  
" Don't worry Chi-Chi, it'll all be alright. " he said reassuringly. Goku patted her on the back.  
" BLAHH!!! "  
" Here use a bucket. "  
" Thank you. " she said weakly, taking the janitor's bucket from him, " I don't see WHY you have to 'save' him. That  
stupid ouji's a threat to us all. "  
" Hmmph! "That stupid ouji" HAPPENS to be my little buddy; who YOU SO HEARTLESSLY SOLD!!! " Goku folded his arms, " I  
don't think I could ever forgive you for that Chi-chan. " he said quietly.  
" What? "  
" Veggie has never done anything to you. " Goku shook his head, " He just wants to be loved to and that's no reason  
to hurt him. "  
" ARE YOU CRAZY! *blahhh* If it weren't for that ouji, Raditz wouldn't have landed, you wouldn't have died TWICE,  
Cell wouldn't exist, Buu wouldn't exist....we would have had a NORMAL FAMILY LIFE if not for that CREEP! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
Goku thought about what she had said for a moment, then smiled at her, " But I love that creep. "  
" *BLAHHHHHH* " Ch-Chi groaned, " Ugh, I need another bucket. " she said, walking off.  
" HA! LAND HO! " Trunks shouted happily, pointing to something in the distance and catching Goku's attention.  
" Oh look at it! It's BEAUTIFUL! " Bura said dreamily, staring at the city skyline, " This is like something straight  
out of Hollywood! Two close companions being re-united in the city of LOVE! "  
" And CHEESE! " Goten grinned, " And fancy pastries and french fries and ice cream and-- "  
" --WHERE WHERE WHERE! " Goku ran over to him and pushed Goten's head down to get a good look, " Hey! " he said,  
annoyed, " I don't see any fancy pastries. "  
" That's because they're IN the city. " Mirai sighed, " You can't possibly see them from here. "  
Goku paused, then turned to where the captain's room was, " ERR, SPEED IT UP! HURRY-HURRY-HURRY! PASTRIES A-HOY!  
FASTER FASTER FASTER!!! " he waved his arms about like a manic. The boat began to shake, then suddenly the the gang felt a  
huge jolt. Goku shook his head, clearing it, then looked over the railing to find they were now inches from land, " Wow, good  
cruise control. " he nodded.  
" WE'RE HERE! " Bura cheered.  
" Oh goody. " Chi-Chi rolled her eyes as Bura, Trunks, and Goten hopped down onto the dock and ran towards the city.  
" HURRY UP TOUSSAN OR DO YOU WANT ME-N-TRUNKS TO EAT THEM ALL OURSELVES! " Goten teased, then laughed.  
" AHH! NO NO NO! I'M COMING I'M COMING! " Goku raced after them, Plushie under his arm. Gohan and the remaining  
members of the team walked down the stepladder to the dock.  
" Well, " Chi-Chi said, wiping her mouth, " At least he isn't yammering on about Vegeta anymore. "  
  
  
" Veggie would love these... " Goku sniffled, stuffing another pudding-filled pastry in his mouth, " He's such a big  
fan of that chocolate pudding with the little marshmellow swirls in it. " he perked up, " I wonder if they sell them here, I  
should buy some for little Veggie after I save and rescue him. " he looked around the street.  
" You should buy him a specialized cake! " Bura said, her face smushed against the glass window to a cake store, " To  
Veggie-chan from Kakay, with luv. Yeah... "  
" I don't think Veggie'd like a cake Bura... " Goku trailed off, " Unless I get to fill it with pudding! "  
" Oh they'll do it. " she said, certain, " Exotic cities always serve exotic foods. "  
" You can say THAT again! " Goten walked over, smiling and sucking on a snail he had halfway in his mouth.  
" OH EEW! Goten spit that out! " Bura shivered as Goten did just the opposite and swallowed it, " Ehhh, yuck! " she  
stood tall, " YOU know better than THAT, don't you Mr. Goten's Daddy? "  
" Say you wouldn't happen to have anymore of those, would you? " Goku asked Goten curiously. Bura face-faulted.  
" GAHHHH--MR. GOTEN'S DADDY!!! " she shouted angrily.  
" Hmm, according to this map there SHOULD be a large hotel right around here. " Mirai said. Goku walked over to the  
other adults, who were crowded around the city map Mirai was holding, " What did that guy tell you the name of his hotel  
was, Chi-Chi? " he asked her.  
" Umm, something like "La Fleur de Amor" I think. " she replied, scratching her head.  
" "La Fleur de Amor" The Flower of Love. " Bura translated, musing, " It must be a gorgeous hotel. "  
" It's got to be, the guy paid us all each 10 mil for it! " Chi-Chi snickered, holding up the greenbacks.  
" And you're gonna give every one of those 10 million dollars back too! " Goku said with his hands on his hips.  
" WHAAAAAT!!! " Chi-Chi gawked, " Goku you can't be serious! "  
" He paid for Veggie so you have to pay him back. " Goku nodded, " And so does everyone else he gave money too. "  
" Go-chan don't be silly, besides, the rest of the gang is probably already busy on a bunch of giant shopping  
sprees! " Chi-Chi shrugged.  
  
  
" Checkmate. " Juuhachigou said blandly, moving the checker across the board.  
" You win. " Kuririn said, just as bored as they sat at the lookout.  
" Ohhhh....Ohhhhhh.....Ohhhhhh... " Yamcha said as he continued pacing back and forth.  
" STOP YOUR WHINING! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! " Piccolo snapped at him.  
Mr. Popo entered the room, " Anyone for tea? "  
  
  
" Yeah...I bet they've gotten themselves quite a plethora of riches by now. " Chi-Chi smiled, " Now let's go find the  
ouji so I can get my own sack of material goods! "  
" Yes Chi-chan! " Goku said happily, then followed suit.  
" I wonder where this hotel could be anyway. " Mirai said as they wandered down the street.  
" It can't be that hard to find, " Gohan said, " If it's really as big as we think it should be relatively easy to  
spot. "  
" HEY YOU TWO COME BACK WITH THOSE!!! " two familiar figures ran out of a nearby building, laughing and swinging  
hotel towels in the air, their mouths filled with candy samples.  
" HAHAHAHAHAHHA! " the balding man in the doorway stood there, steamed.  
" TRUNKS! "  
" GOTEN! " Bulma and Chi-Chi shouted angrily.  
The boys screeched to a halt, bumping into each other and falling down.  
" He made me do it! It's all his fault! " Trunks said, pointing to Goten.  
" HEY! It was your idea to take that man's stuff Trunks! " Goten said defensively.  
" Well _I_ wasn't the one who just "COULDN'T" leave without a free sample of CHOCOLATE! " he glared at Goten, who  
swallowed the candy in his mouth whole with embarassment.  
" Heh-heh-heh. " he laughed nervously.  
" We would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for your stupid stomach! " Trunks folded his arms.  
" THAT'S NOT THE POINT! " Chi-Chi swiped the towels away from the boys, " The point is stealing is wrong! Goten you  
should know better than that! "  
He hung his head, " Yes Mommy. "  
" And Trunks...well, I can only blame your gene pool for this little incident. " she said, nodding.  
" TOUSSAN DOESN'T STEAL THINGS!! " Trunks shouted.  
" Correct. " Chi-Chi said, then glanced at Goku, " He steals PEOPLE! "  
Trunks sweatdropped. Mirai took one of the towels and observed it, " Look! This towel's from that hotel they took  
Toussan to! " he held the towel up, which read "La Fleur de Amor" in big fancy cursive writing.  
" Then, that means... " Bulma turned to the gigantic building the boys had run out of, " THAT'S where-- "  
" --LITTLE VEGGIE IS!!! " Goku squealed with joy, " WOOO! VEGGIE-TIME VEGGIE-TIME VEGGIE-TIME! " he did a little  
victory dance by running around in a circle, whooping.  
Bura pulled out a small, portable movie camera, " This is going to be such a touching moment! I MUST RECORD IT FOR  
POSTERITY!! " she shook her fist in the air, then turned the camera on.  
" Riiiiight. Like THIS is something we want to go back and watch all over again. " Chi-Chi said sarcastically, then  
blinked, noticing she was now the only one left outside the hotel, " HEY! WAIT FOR ME!! "  
  
  
" Est-ce que bonjour monsieur, je peux vous aider? " the man behind the counter said, Goku grinning stupidly at him  
from the other side.  
" HELLO! " Goku said loudly.  
" ... " the man sweatdropped, " Let's try that again, shall we? In--ENGLISH this time? " he said slowly.  
" Oh-KAY! " Goku answered, " Do you know where my little buddy is? "  
" ...your what? "  
" My little buddy! " he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, " Have you seen him? "  
" *frustrated sigh* What does he look like? "  
" He's little--and he's my buddy, what's to know! " Goku shrugged, smiling, " OH! And he's been turned into a  
lifeless stone statue. "  
" ...maybe we should get someone upstairs to help you. " the man looked at Goku oddly, then walked up to Goku to hand  
him a set of keys and gawked, " WHAT ARE YOU WEARING! "  
" It's a gi. " Goku answered, " I train in it. "  
The man whinced at the smelly orange uniform, " Train for WHAT, the stinkathon? " he pinched his nose. Goku just  
stared at him blankly.  
" DON'T YOU BADMOUTH MR. GOTEN'S DADDY! " Bura snapped at him. The man glared down at the little girl.  
" I'm sorry, Miss, but your 'friend' here will NOT be allowed in our hotel dressed like that. He looks like he's just  
escaped from a local prison and he smells like a farm! It's against the manager's dress code policies and--little girl? " he  
looked down at Bura, who's eyes were now wide enough to take up half of her head. Her camera hung at her side and the anxious  
smile on her face was trying desprately to break into a full-fledged grin. She was doing her best to keep from letting out an  
excited squeal.  
" Buh--Bura? " Goku glanced at her, uneasy.  
" Oh NO! " Mirai slapped himself on the forehead, " Why did you have to tell her that! " he groaned, addressing the  
man.  
" YEAH! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH THE WAY MY GO-CHAN DRESSES AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN NUTS TO YOU! " Chi-Chi  
snorted in his face.  
" YEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! " Bura squealed with happiness, dropping her camera in the process. She quickly put it away,  
shaking. A grin on her face, " OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY!!! " she rubbed her hands together, then smirked up at Goku  
menacingly, " Do you know what this MEANS?? " she leered over him eagerly.  
" Nuh--nuh-nuh--no? " Goku said nervously.  
  
  
" And this and this and this and OOOOH! Look at THIS! " Bura said, tossing clothes over her shoulder and into the  
dressing room excitedly.  
" Uhh, Bura, I really don't think-- " the large saiyajin said, sticking his head out of the crack in the door.  
" NONSENSE! Who cares what you think! This is MY fantasy! If _I_ say you'll look beautiful in these clothes then YOU  
try them on! " she stomped her foot.  
" Bura, I don't need anything fancy! All I need is a new pair of shirt and pants and they'll let me back in the  
hotel! " Goku signaled across the street to where the rest of the gang stood in the hotel lobby, watching them in the clothes  
store through the glass walls.  
" I said fantasy not fancy! _MY_ _FANTASY_, well, one of my many many fantasies--BUT STILL! You can't just go walking  
in there wearing any old outfit! You need something IMPRESSIVE! Something MYSTERIOUS! Something ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL! You're  
going to save TOUSSAN for crying out loud! You need to DAZZLE him! " Bura explained.  
" But it's JUST Veggie. " Goku said as he tried on some of the clothes in the dressing room, " Little buddy's not  
gonna care what I have on, as long as I save him. That's the main thing. "  
" But that's not how they do it in the cheesy romance B-movies! " Bura complained.  
" This ISN'T a "cheesy romance B-movie", Bura! IT'S A RESCUE MISSION!! " Goku screamed, then kicked the door open and  
looked down at his outfit, embarassed.  
Bura's eyes widened, " Oh my GOODNESS! " she gasped.  
Goku glanced over his shoulder, feeling utterly mortified.  
" YOU LOOK SO _CUTE_!!! "  
" GAH! " Goku fell to the floor animé style. He got up, " YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!! "  
" I always KNEW I was a fashion genius and now I have actual PROOF of it! " she tugged at the saiyajin's outfit.  
" Bura--if I were this to save Veggie--he'll LAUGH at me! Or he'll think I've gone crazy! " he folded his arms, " And  
I don't want little Veggie thinkin I've lost my marbles just because you're missing a few of your own! "  
Bura giggled, " You're right. What was I thinking! " she grabbed a nearby object and plunked it on his head, " There!  
It looked all empty up there without a sunhat! "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" CHI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!! " Goku wailed up at the ceiling.  
" GOKU! " Chi-Chi flung open the door to the clothing store and froze to see Bura standing there next to the large  
saiyajin in his new outfit, which consisted of a long white silk coat, a light pink nightie, a pair of lavender fuzzy  
slippers, and the white sunhat Bura had just put on his head. Chi-Chi slapped herself on the forehead, " Oh God... "  
" Chi-chan make her stop... " Goku whined.  
" WAIT! " Bura grabbed a deep red feather bow and tossed it around Goku's neck, " There! ADORABLE! " she giggled with  
hearts in her eyes.  
" What do you think this is! Dress up time with Go-chan! " Chi-Chi said, frustrated. She glanced at Goku, " Get your  
gi back on, we're going into that hotel no matter WHAT baldy over there thinks! "  
" I don't think so! " Bura said in a sing-song voice, then tossed something up in the air and caught it in her hands.  
" AHH! SHE'S GOT GRAMPA'S 4-STAR DRAGONBALL!! " Goku shrieked.  
" If I'm correct you can't summon Shenlong without all of these can you, "Kakay"? " Bura smiled impishly.  
" You better give that back right now! I need it to save Veggie! " Goku said, worried.  
" Of I'll give it back, but you better not change a thing of that new outfit I picked out for you to rescue Toussan  
in. " she waved a finger at him warningly.  
" But, I look so STUPID... " Goku sniffled.  
" Oh you do not! " Bura retorted, " You look simply angelic, now follow me. " she said, exiting the store.  
" Ahhhhh... " Goku felt his face flush with humiliation, " Maybe if I just tilt the hat over my face no-one will  
notice... " he said, doing so and sluggishly walking out of the store and back towards the hotel, " Oh Chi-chan I feel so  
stupid dressed this way. "  
" Don't you worry sweetie, " Chi-Chi said comfortingly, patting him on the back, " As soon as I get that little  
ouji-spawn alone in one of the hallways, BAM! I'll deck her one just for you. "  
" Awwww, I love you Chi-chan! "  
  
  
" We're BAAAAAAAACK! " Bura said, re-entering the hotel lobby, soon followed by Chi-Chi and a figure wearing a hat  
that near-completely covered his whole head.  
" Ohhhhhhhh... " the figure whimpered.  
" Hey! What are you trying to do "Kakay"! Ruin everything! " Bura said, exasperated as she flipped the hat back up  
to reveal the embarassed saiyajin, " There! You're very pretty, now let's get going. " she smiled, then grabbed him by the  
wrist.  
" I don't WANNA look "pretty". " Goku protested.  
" Well what DO you want to look? UGLY? " Bura mocked.  
" SON-KUN!? " Goku looked up to see Bulma, Mirai, and the others staring at him.  
" Oh no! " Goku hid his face under the hat again as the rest of the gang suddenly burst into laughter. Even Plushie  
was laughing at him.  
" OH HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, SON, HAHAHAHAHA--what happened to youHOOHOOHHAHAHAHAHA!!! " Bulma laughed, pointing at him.  
" Bura happened to me, that's what. " Goku mumbled.  
" Why I don't go clothes shopping with Bura, reason #246. " Goten nodded nervously as Bura smirked at him.  
" You know, Goten, I could pick out something nice-n-pretty for you too. " Bura slinked closer to him.  
" EEK! MOMMY NO! " Goten hid behind Trunks, who sweatdropped.  
" Alright everyone, *snicker*, and Toussan. " Gohan motioned over to Goku, who made a momentary glare towards the  
younger saiyajin, " I think it's best to cover more ground if we split up and each take a floor. "  
" Hey Goten... " Bura started out.  
" I'M GOING WITH TRUNKS!! " Goten shouted in a panicky voice, raising his and Trunks's hands.  
" Alright... " Gohan sweatdropped, " Let's see, how many of us are there left, me, Kaasan, Toussan, Bulma, Mirai,  
and Bura. That's six. We could either do this in pairs or groups. "  
" I vote pairs! " Bura said happily, raising her arm, " I'll go with Mr. Goten's Daddy and we can save Toussan so he  
and "Kaka-chan" can live happily ever after. "  
" *SMACK*! " Chi-Chi bopped her over the head, " I don't think so. "  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh. " Gohan laughed nervously, " Ok, how about this. We do 2 groups by families. "  
" NO WAY! I'D MISS ALL THE ACTION THAT WAY!! " Bura shouted.  
" There isn't GOING to be any action. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at Bura, who just hissed back.  
" Fine. What if Bulma and Mirai take the 1st floor, Trunks and Goten take the 2nd, Toussan and I take the third, and-  
-- "  
" I'M NOT WORKING WITH THAT WITCH!! " Chi-Chi and Bura yelled at once, pointing to one another.  
" Ugh, _I'LL_ go with you then Kaasan. " Gohan groaned.  
" Oh-kay. " Chi-Chi nodded.  
" WHOOPEE! " Bura squealed, " I GET TO GO WITH "KAKAY"! I GET TO GO WITH "KAKAY"! " she cheered.  
" GOHAN!! " Chi-Chi demanded.  
" Relax, " he whispered to her, " There's practically nothing on the fourth floor. They won't find him and they'll  
just have to meet us down at the third. "  
Chi-Chi beamed, " Gohan that's BRILLIANT! " she clasped her hands together, " No WONDER you're MY SON! " she gave him  
a quick hug, " You have your mother's ingenius cunning skills! "  
" Umm, thanks. " Gohan scratched his head.  
" Let's go everyone! We can't just sit around here and wait you know! " Chi-Chi said happily, walking off.  
" WAIT CHI-CHAN DON'T GO!! " Goku said, frightened.  
" Don't worry Goku, we'll only be a floor below you! " she said, then continued on.  
" Chi-chan how could you... " he trailed off, shivering.  
" Well, shall we get going? " Bura said sweetly, clinging to Goku's leg.  
" Going--yeah-- " he frowned, hopeless, " ...right. "  
  
  
" 3:43 pm, "Kakay" and I have just made our way to the fourth floor on our search for Toussan, who we intend to find  
with our superior searching skills. " Bura narrated, holding her camera on her shoulder.  
" Stop calling me that! " Goku whined, turning around as the elevator they were in beeped and the doors slid open.  
" We're HERE! " Bura squealed, then sweatdropped. The fourth floor was in the process of being built. The hallway led  
in a large oval. At one point of the hall was an extending hall with three doors on it. Two on the left and on the right.  
" Well, at least we won't have to work too hard. " Goku put his hands on his hips.  
" OOOH! HE GYPPED ME! YOUR STUPID SON GYPPED ME!! " Bura waved her arms up and down angrily.  
" Maybe these are special rooms. " Goku said, walking towards the extended hallway. His eyes widened, " Maybe they're  
cursed! "  
" Or honeymoon sweets that take up so much room they had to dedicate the whole floor to just these three! " Bura said  
excitedly.  
" Or they could just be new rooms that aren't finished yet-- "  
" --DON'T RUIN MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT!! " Bura snapped at him, then walked down the hallway, " Now let's get going. We  
want to have enough daylight left for you to treat Toussan before its too dark to see. "  
" At least if its too dark to see Veggie can't laugh my stupid costume. " Goku sighed.  
" It's not STUPID! It's chíque, gorgeous and sassy. " Bura smiled, leading him further into the hall.  
Goku sweatdropped, " Whatever you say Bura. "  
  
  
" I don't see Toussan anywhere Goten. " Trunks said as they wandered around the 2nd floor. There was a fair amount  
of rooms on the floor, and the boys had already asked nearly everyone on it.  
" Yeah. I don't either. All that's left is the breakfast bar, the pool and that weight room across the way. " Goten  
added. Trunks skidded to a halt.  
" THAT'S IT! "  
" Wha, what's it? " Goten blinked.  
" If they were going to put a statue of Toussan somewhere, where is the most logical place they'd put it? " he turned  
to his companion.  
" Umm, the bathroom? " Goten answered, confused.  
" NO STUPID! The TRAINING ROOM! " Trunks said proudly.  
" OHHHH! I get it! Cuz Uncle Veggie likes to train a lot! " Goten grinned.  
" Exactly! " Trunks nodded, then walked past Goten and towards the weight room, " Follow me! I'll bet you ANYTHING  
that's where they put him! "  
" YEAH! We get to find Uncle Veggie first! " Goten cheered, then ran after him.  
  
  
" Umm, Trunks? "  
" Don't say it. "  
" I don't think Uncle Veggie's here. "  
" UGH! " Trunks grumbled, " I don't get it, we looked through this place 5 times! "  
" Then that means that he's just not here. " Goten shrugged.  
Trunks sighed, " I guess you're right. Toussan's not here. " he folded his arms, " But then WHERE WOULD HE BE! "  
" Maybe we're in the wrong hotel. " Goten suggested.  
" We're IN the RIGHT hotel, Goten. We just have to find the RIGHT room that they put Dad in. " Trunks said, sitting  
down on one of the exercise machines.  
" How about the buffet? " Goten smiled.  
" Now WHY would they put Toussan in the buffet! " Trunks exclaimed.  
" I dunno, I'm just hungry. " Goten responded innocently. Trunks sweatdropped.  
" I say we should go spy on the others and see how they're doing. "  
" I wanna see Kaasan and my big brother! " Goten grinned.  
" But what if they find us! They'll make us stay with them and we won't be able to have any REAL fun. " Trunks  
complained.  
" They won't find us! " Goten said happily, walking towards the elevator, " As long as we keep real real quiet, they  
won't even know we're there! And who knows, we might find Uncle Veggie up there! "  
" I guess it couldn't hurt. " Trunks said, staring up at the elevator.  
" GREAT! LET'S GO--I mean, *let's go*. " he corrected himself in a quieter voice as they got into the elevator and  
watched the doors close behind them.  
  
  
  
" OUJI! OUJI WHERE ARE YOU!! " Chi-Chi called out as she and Gohan made their way down a corridor. She crossed her  
arms, " Stupid little ouji...why'd he have to go and do that. " she trailed off, slightly conserned.  
" Mom, are you actually WORRIED about Vegeta? " Gohan said with an amused smirk on his face.  
" I AM _NOT_ WORRIED ABOUT THAT EVIL OUJI! HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE SUCH A THING! " Chi-Chi screamed, " And I thought  
you were the smart one. "  
Gohan sweatdropped, then chuckled, " Man, would he get a kick out of that. YOU worried about HIM. Dad would be proud  
of you. "  
" Surrrrre he would. And then he'd want that ouji and I to be pals like he made me and Piccolo. " Chi-Chi scoffed at  
the idea, " I'm sorry Gohan, but that short demonic creature and I are on completely seperate sides. " she said while  
checking inside the rooms along the wall, " The very minute we start to trust one another he'll go off and steal Goku away  
right under my nose. "  
" You trust Bulma don't you? " Gohan pointed out.  
" Yes, but Bulma isn't an evil alien prince of a blown-up planet bent on bending my husband's will and turn him into  
his own personal love-servant. " Chi-Chi nodded.  
" Actually, I think he called it "servant-maid". " Gohan corrected her.  
" I don't CARE! " Chi-Chi flung open another door, only to have two small figures fall out.  
" AHH! MURDER! " Gohan shrieked.  
Chi-Chi glared down at at Trunks and Goten, who smiled up at her with a cheesy grin.  
" Umm, nice weather we're having...isn't it? " Trunks laughed nervously.  
" Boys what are you DOING up here! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" You were supposed to be looking for Vegeta. " Gohan added.  
" We were. " Goten got up, " But Uncle Veggie isn't down there. " he grinned, " So we decided to come up here and spy  
on you! "  
" ACK! " Trunks instantly slapped his hand over Goten's mouth, " Heh-heh, what he meant to say is we, uh, wanted to  
CHECK on you. You know, see how you're doing. "  
Chi-Chi only glared at them. Gohan just stared with a look of confusion on his face.  
" Uhh, let's go check on the others now Goten, " Trunks said, nervously pushing Goten towards the stairs, " Yup--heh-  
-heh, we've got a lot of checking to do. Gotta keep moving. That's right. "  
" But Trunks?-- "  
" MOVING, Goten. MOVE MOVE MOVE! " he shouted as Goten zipped up the stairs, Trunks following him, ordering the  
younger saiyajin like a drill sergeant.  
" I wonder what THAT was all about. " Gohan blinked.  
Chi-Chi sighed, " We'll probably never know. "  
  
  
  
" Oh Mr. Goten's Daddy, it's BEAUTIFUL! " Bura oohed and ahhed as she stared at the gigantic suite before her.  
" Yeah, but no Veggie. " Goku said sadly as he sat down on the bed, leaning his cheeks on his hands.  
" I wouldn't mind staying HERE on vacation. " Bura said to herself, still recording on her camera, " Here Mr. Goten's  
Daddy, hold the dragonball for me while I go check out the bathroom. " she dropped the 4-star ball into Goku's lap and ran  
into the bathroom where she began to ooh and ahh all over again, " OH MY GOODNESS LOOK AT THIS BATHTUB!YOU COULD FIT 40  
PEOPLE IN HERE! And it has a HOT TUB! I should tell Toussan about this, maybe he'll take you next spring. I've always heard  
how beautiful it is here in the spring. "  
Goku rolled his eyes, then smiled at the dragonball and put it in the mini-backpack he had been carrying the rest of  
the balls in. He looked around the room curiously, then noticed Bura's preoccupation with the bathroom's sauna and slowly got  
up and creeped out of the room and back into the hall. After all he still had two more rooms to look for the prince in.  
" You know what, you two should take a 'buddy'-trip back here. I could come along and cater! Wouldn't that be FUN  
Kakay? "  
" ... "  
" Kakay? "  
  
  
  
" I DID IT! I WON! I FOUND HIM I FOUND HIM I FOUND HIM!! " Goten cheered happy, standing in the backdoorway to one of  
the 4th floor room, " TRUNKS! " he called out into the hall, " I FOUND HIM!! "  
" Calm down, Goten, what is it? " Trunks walked over to him, then peeked in the doorway and gasped, " TOUSSAN! "  
Goten nodded, " Yup! That's who it is alright! " the boys ran into the room and infront of the ouji, who was now on  
a water-fountain pedistal in the yet-to-be-completed room.  
" I think they were gonna make him into one of those water-spitting thingys. " Goten said, peering into the empty  
fountain-pond around the ouji.  
" Well we made it just in time, huh? " Trunks smirked, floating up to Vegeta's height, " Hi Toussan! Happy to see  
us! " Trunk saluted him.  
::VERY:: Vegeta thought, heaving a mental sigh of relief, ::A "garden statue" my butt! I wonder how they found me..::  
" Goten's Mom told us the name of the hotel she sold you to. " Trunks responded, as if reading his mind, " Everyone  
else came too. Kaasan and Mirai and Bura....Gohan, the "evil one", and, oh, "Kakarrot"'s here too. "  
::KAKAY?:: the ouji felt a thump of delight.  
" Hey, I don't think he can hear us, Goten. " Trunks said, crossing his arms.  
" Of course he can't hear us, he's a rock! " Goten said cheerfully, then grabbed something and ran over to him,  
" Look what else I found! "  
" Spray paint! " Trunks stood the can of blue paint and shook it.  
" Trunks what are you doing? " Goten asked.  
" As long as Toussan's like this, why not have a little fun with it? " Trunks snickered, then started spraying on the  
ouji's head.  
" AHH ARE YOU CRAZY!! " Goten exclaimed.  
Trunks handed him an unopened roll of toilet paper.  
Goten grinned in a very Son-ish manner, " ...OH-KAY! "  
  
  
" Na-na-na-na-na-na! " Trunks taunted the ouji, sticking his tongue out and making faces at him. Vegeta was now  
covered in toilet paper, whipped cream, a spray-paint sign reading "Trunks was here" on his hair, and a tutu around his waist  
, " Nananananana! You can't hurt me! "  
::That's what YOU think:: Vegeta snarled furiously at the boy.  
" Hee-hee-hee! Uncle Veggie feeling thirsty? " Goten asked, grinning slyly, then sprayed a whole water bottle in  
Vegeta's face.  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " the boys laughed, then heard a knock on the door and froze.  
" Hello! Anyone in there? "  
" AHH! IT'S YOUR DAD! " Trunks shrieked at Goten, then glanced over at the Veggie-statue & gulped, " We gotta get him  
cleaned up! QUICK! "  
The boys used their super-speed and sooner than you could say strudel, had the ouji looking as good as new. They  
managed to zip behind a nearby cardboard box as soon as Goku opened the door.  
" Hello? " Goku entered the newly made room, which lacked paint, furnature, and had only a small dangling lightbulb  
hanging from the ceiling above a very familiar statue's head. He gasped in excitement, " VEGGIE! "  
::KAKA-CHAN!!:: the ouji mentally grinned.  
" Oh little Veggie I can't believe I found you! " tears of joy ran down Goku's cheeks. He froze, and peeked out the  
door. Bura was still admiring the room across the hall. The large saiyajin smirked and closed the door, then breathed a sigh  
of relief, " Veggie you are going to be so proud of me! I have all the dragonballs here in my backpack and I'm gonna change  
you back to normal RIGHT NOW! " he dropped his backpack and began to unload the balls one by one, then backed up, " Alright!  
There! Perfect! " he made a thumbs-up sign, " No sense in waiting for everybody, you've been couped up like that for long  
enough. BESIDES! This means we get to surprise them later! I love surprising people. " he grinned, then cracked his knuckles  
and turned back to the balls, " GREAT SHENLONG! ARISE AND GRANT MY WISH!! " Goku boomed in a deep mystical voice. Vegeta  
sweatdropped, " Pretty good huh? "  
" *FWOOOOSH*! " a giant green being shot out of the balls...and hit his head on the ceiling.  
" YEOW!!! " Shenlong roared in pain, rubbing the top of his head in agony, " Stupid humans! Summoning my power INSIDE  
OF A HOUSE! " he paused, then looked around, " Inside of a house...can it be? " a small smile worked it's way across his face  
, " Can it be that some OTHER group of intrepid explorers has stumbled onto my power and wisdom and come to seek something  
TRUELY useful! Something DIFFERENT! Something OTHER THAN saving people from their untimely doom? "  
" Noooope! " a little voice giggled from below him. Shenlong turned a pale color and glanced down to see a peppy  
figure staring up at him and waving.  
" Oh no. " Shenlong slapped himself on the forehead, " Not again, not-- "  
" --SON GOKU! That's ME! " Goku said happily, " Gosh it's been a long time hasn't it Shen-chan? "  
" Ugh...not long enough. " Shenlong groaned to himself.  
" Whadja say Shenlong? " Goku called up to him. Shelong gulped.  
" Uhh, I said, uhh that's the stuff. " he laughed nervously, " So, who is it THIS time? " he groaned.  
Goku innocently pointed to the stone ouji.  
Shenlong took a closer look, then realizing who it was, gawked, " How? How did you---aaugh, nevermind. I don't WANT  
to know how you did it. " he turned to Goku, " Now make your wish so I can bring him back. "  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, " O-great Shenlong! I wish for you to change Veggie back to the way he was before he got  
turned into a statue! "  
" Alright then. " Shenlong snapped his fingers and Vegeta instantly turned back to normal.  
" Ohhhhh, my head. " Vegeta shook, " Hey...I'm free? I'M FREEEEEE!!!! "  
" *bonk*! " the lightbulb dangling above him fell from its socket and smashed him over the head, " I'M...in pain. "  
he blinked, then grinned, " BUT THAT'S GOOD! It means I can feel again! And I can smell and move and-- " Vegeta paused and  
glanced down at Goku, " --KAKAY! "  
" VEGGIE-CHAN-CHAN!! " Goku squealed as the ouji bolted towards him and gave Goku a hug, " Awwwww, little Veggie is  
back! I missed him so. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Hey Veggie? "  
" Hmm? " the ouji smiled, still in the embrace.  
" Veggie, you're HUGGING me. " Goku smiled impishly, proud.  
" ! " Vegeta's eyes flew open. He looked up at the large happy saiyajin grinning at him, " Oh dear God...I'm hugging  
you. " he muttered.  
" YEEEEE! " Goku nodded.  
" NNnnnAHHHH! " Vegeta pushed Goku away and brushed himself off, " Ohhhhhh the DISEASED FILTH of your KAKO-GERMS has  
already entered my body and is controling my mind! " he wailed in disgust.  
" There is no disease silly Veggie. " Goku laughed, " You just MISSED ME. " his eyes widened on the last two words.  
" Yes, charming. " Vegeta said sarcastically. He noticed the bigger saiyajin still watching him and holding in  
excited giggles. Vegeta sweatdropped and walked over to him, then held out his hand, " Thank you Kakarrotto, you have served  
your duties and proved your loyalty to the throne by rescuing your prince. " he shook Goku's hand.  
Goku looked down at his hand oddly, then glanced up at Vegeta, who was now smiling, " How about another hug instead?"  
" Not on your life. " Vegeta snarled.  
" Ohhhhh. " Goku pouted.  
" *A-HEM*! " Shenlong fake-coughed obnoxiously, his fist infront of his mouth.  
Both saiyajins turned to face him.  
" You forgot something. " Shenlong stated.  
" AWWW! Shen-chan wants a hug TOO! " Goku opened his arms.  
" DON'T YOU DARE!!! " Shenlong proclaimed in defense, holding a large fireball on his finger infront of Goku. He  
made the fireball disappear, " You still have one more wish, you know. "  
" OOH OOH! " the ouji raised his hand eagerly, " How about making Kakarrot and I IMMORTAL!!! " he said greedily.  
" ...not a chance. " Shenlong said flatly.  
" WHAT? WHY! "  
" I've had to listen to you two yammer for a lifetime, I'm not going to sentence myself to listening to it forever. "  
Shenlong said in distaste.  
" Awww, that would've been cool. " Goku said, disappointed.  
Bura closed the door to the room she had been inspecting, then gawked when she noticed I bright green light emitting  
from across the hallway, " Huh? What's that? " she blinked, then ran in the room and gasped.  
" AHHH! IT'S BURA!! " Goku shrieked, hiding behind Shenlong.  
" B-chan? " Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
" TOUSSAN! " Bura said, elated, then glared at Goku, " You changed him back and had a buddy-moment WITHOUT me!  
" *groan* You still have ONE WISH LEFT. " Shenlong boomed, " Make it QUICK. " he said, briefly glancing at his watch.  
" Wish? " Bura looked up at the dragon, " I WISH TOUSSAN AND MR. GOTEN'S DADDY CAN LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER! " she  
said with delight.  
" AHH BURA NO! " they both shouted, then froze as in a puff of smoke Bura suddenly disappeared.  
" Hey...what happened? " Goku said, confused.  
" I sent her back home. " Shenlong stated.  
" How does that help us live---OHHHH! " it finally clicked in the large saiyajin's mind, " THANK YOU Shen-chan! " he  
clasped his hands together.  
" You're welcome Son. AND NOW I MUST TAKE MY LEAVE! " he announced then shot through the roof and into the sky. The  
now stone balls followed him, only to smash into the ceiling and fall down again. They got back up and flew through the hole  
in the roof as well.  
" GOODBYE SHENLONG! I'LL SEE YOU NEXT YEAR!! " Goku called out, waving.  
" Not exactly a GRACEFUL exit, was it. " Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Bye! Bye-bye! " he waved, then turned back to the ouji, " The important thing is that we saved you Veggie. "  
" Yes, I suppose so. " the ouji replied, then noticed his big buddy's new outfit, " What the heck are you wearing?! "  
Goku's face turned red with embarassment, " Bura picked it out...she said, she said that she wanted me to look pretty  
when we rescued you. "  
" ... "  
" ....Veggie? " Goku squeaked out. The ouji burst into laughter.  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "PRETTY"! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! OH KAKARROTTO THAT IS HILARIOUS! _YOU_! _PRETTY_! HAHAHAHA! "  
he leaned against Goku's shoulder, " Oh my gut, hhahahaha. " he stifled his laughter, " Of course, Kakarrot. You look  
absolutely beautiful. " Vegeta said sincerely, then started laughing again.  
" Come on Veggie! Cut it out! " Goku whined, then looked up at his hat and grinned. He took it off and plopped it  
down over the ouji's head, " There. Now little Veggie is cute too. "  
Vegeta glared at the hat, " HEY!! "  
" I think you better in that hat then I do Veggie. " he giggled, then ripped off the outfit Bura had put on him to  
expose his orange gi, " Ahhhhh, I feel like ME again! " Goku cheered, " Let's go Veggie! "  
" Where? " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him.  
" Well in the beginning I was thinking about us taking you to a big fancy resturant, but, " he looked at one of the  
furry slippers he had taken off and threw it over his shoulder, " I think we should just go find a Burger King or a Wendy's  
and stuff our faces full of greasy goodness until we explode instead! "  
" Where's the catch? " Vegeta eyed him suspicously.  
" No catch, little Veggie. Just good old fashioned EATING FUN! "  
  
  
  
" I can't tell you how glad we are to have you back! " Bulma said happily, patting the ouji on the back as the gang  
sat in a large burger joint. Half of them stuffing their faces.  
" Ha! " Chi-Chi said mockingly.  
" That's easy for you to say now, " Gohan took another bite of his burger, " But you were really worried about us not  
finding Vegeta at all for a moment. "  
" GAK! " Chi-Chi froze. Vegeta glanced up at her from across the table. A smirk on his face and his cheeks filled  
with meat.  
He swallowed, " Were you REALLY, Onna? " he snickered.  
" I WAS _NOT_ WORRIED ABOUT _YOU_! " Chi-Chi watched Gohan begin to say something else, then shoved the rest of her  
son's burger in his mouth, " Finish your dinner Gohan. "  
" Mmph? " Gohan blinked.  
" Wow, Chi-chan loves Veggie too! " Goku said, proud of her, " You wanna give Veggie a hug? "  
" I DO NOT LOVE THAT EVIL LITTLE MONSTER! I WOULD RATHER BE BOILED IN MY OWN BILE FLUIDS THAN GIVE THAT SHORT PSYCHO-  
-MANIACAL CREATURE A "HUG"!!! " Chi-Chi screamed, enraged.  
" Ahh, all is how it should be, once again. " Mirai said dryly as he watched Vegeta boasting about how 'Kakay' saved  
him and Chi-Chi yelling angrily at him in protest until it broke into an all-out arguement. In the backround Trunks & Goten  
chased each other with the complementary squirt guns they got in their Happy Meals.  
" I guess everything's back to normal, huh? " Bulma smile at Mirai.  
" You got that right. "  
  
  
Bura sat in her room with her arms folded, boiling in contempt, " AWW NUTS! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
5:20 PM 5/14/2002  
THE END  
Chuquita: Whoa...I think my head's spinning. (looks up) Long chapter...BTW; I'd like to thank Maria Cline for the idea of  
using the dragonballs to wish Veggie back and the Trunks & Goten find Veggie scene idea.  
Goku: [walks into the Corner and sits next to Chu with an angry-pouty look on his face; now finely tanned and wearing his  
swimtrunks] Hmmph.  
Chuquita: (happily) HEY! Son-San's back! Wow...(blushes) nice tan.  
Goku: (sadly) Yeah...that's ALL I got too.  
Chuquita: Huh?  
Goku: I thought going on vacation with Veggie meant playing volleyball and surfing and stuff. NOT pandering to his every whim  
and serving him iced-tea all day! (exclaims) AND HOW MUCH SUNTAN LOTION CAN HE POSSIBLY NEED FOR THAT LITTLE BODY!!! (pouts)  
(to Chu) Just look at my hands!  
Chuquita: (feels his greasy, slippery hands) Again, wow.  
Goku: Everytime I even got CLOSE to taking a dip Veggie'd call me back to say I 'missed a spot' on his back or his arm or  
something! I'VE LOST ALL GRIP IN MY HANDS! I can't even pull down my pants to go to the bathroom!  
Chuquita: Ouch. Say, what happened with Chi-Chi and your other, uhh, yous.  
Goku: (smiles proudly) Chi-chan came and saved me from Veggie and when I told her what he made me do she BEAT HIM UP.  
(giggles) Hee-hee.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Good for her.  
Goku: Her and Bejee are outside beating him up again now!  
[Chu glances out the window behind them to see a giant cartoon fight cloud]  
Chuquita: ...right.  
Goku: I wish Veggie and Chi-chan would get along as well and Bejee and Chi-chan do. (grins) They make a great team!  
Chuquita: I see the other you is rooting them on out there.  
Goku: Yeah, he wanted to double-team with me to beat the pulp out of little Veggie too, but I said no. (w/big sparkily eyes)  
No matter what he does, I could _NEVER_ hurt my little buddy on PURPOSE.  
Chuquita: Of course you couldn't, after all, he--uh, well he's....uhhh (tries to think up something nice to say about Veggie)  
uhhh, he's short? And portable. ::God that sounded dumb!::  
Goku: (smiles) How true. (glances outside) I think he's learned his lesson by now. I'm gonna go save the lil ouji. [teleports  
out; then teleports back in w/a bruised and battered, yet nicely tanned Veggie] [sits him down in his chair] There, do we  
feel better now? (pinches Veggie's cheek & grins)  
Vegeta: (moans) Ohhhh, the pain....it is quite enormous.  
Chuquita: (eager) Whatja get me!  
Vegeta: (glares at her) I NEARLY GET BEATEN AND SKINNED ALIVE AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I GOT YOU---I brought you back a  
t-shirt. [throws t-shirt at her] Have fun.  
Chuquita: (looks at the t-shirt) Bejito-sei Island?  
Goku: (whispers to her) Veggie's trying to relive some of the lost planet-ruiling powers he never had.  
Chuquita: ...oh. Nice little chibi-nized drawing of Veggie with the crown and cape though.  
Vegeta: (smirks) Thank you. (rubs his bruises) Ohhhh!  
Goku: (feeling sorry) (pats Veggie on the head) Poor sweet baby, I'll go get you some ice. [teleports to the Quickie-Mart]  
Vegeta: (smiles contently) [blows a raspberry at Chi-Chi; who's outside fuming over Son comforting Veggie]  
Chuquita: (rolls her eyes) Oh brother, (to Veggie) Do you WANT to get creamed again.  
Vegeta: HEY! I CAN TAKE HER! It's having the other me help her that stings...(mock-drama) OH THE BETRAYAL!  
Goku: (teleports back w/an icepack) Here you go little Veggie 'o mine! [holds the icepack on Veggie's forehead]  
Vegeta: (happily) (to Chu) Isn't he WONDERFUL when he does what he's told!  
Chuquita: Umm, you didn't order him to do that--  
Vegeta: --HUSH! (snorts) If I want to indulge in my own little fantasy world I have every right to do so.  
Chuquita: (sighs) Whatever gets you through the day Veggie-San. [tap on her shoulder] Hmm? (looks up)  
Bejeeta: (roughed up; but not as nearly much as Veggie) Hi Chu.  
Chuquita: (smiles) Bejee.  
Bejeeta: Kakarrotto and I feel it is time to take our leave.  
Gokou: Hai. (nods)  
Goku: (w/big sad sparkily eyes) Bejee-chan's going away?  
Bejeeta: (face turns light pink) (shaky voice) Uhh, yes. I'm going away now.  
Gokou: (to Bejee) Just don't look straight into the eyes or I'll NEVER be able to get you out of here.  
Bejeeta: (sniffles slightly) (staring fondly at our Son) You say someting Kakarrotto?  
Gokou: (sweatdrops) Come on Bejeeta.  
Bejeeta: (glances at him, sadly) Can you call me Bejee?  
Gokou: (confused) Huh? Uh, oh-kay..."Bejee".  
Bejeeta: (small smile) I'm ready now.  
[Gokou grabs him, ready to teleport]  
Bejeeta: Bye Chuquita! Bye Vegeta! (smiles widely, teary-eyed) Bye KAKAY!  
Gokou: (looks at him oddly) Kakay?!  
[teleport away]  
Chuquita: (glances smugly at Veggie) "Kakay"?  
Vegeta: (chirps) That's his name!  
Chuquita: (sighs) [watches Chi-Chi run after them]  
Chi-Chi: WAIT! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE!!! Oh...[glances at Veggie & Son] Why can't YOU TWO be more like THEM!  
Goku: (grins stupidly) Because we're US!  
Vegeta: (smirks)  
Chi-Chi: Oh well, all good things must come to an end.  
Chuquita: Like this story.  
Goku: YUP!  
Chuquita: Next time on the Corner; depending on which story I write/continue; we will either continue our previous "saiyajin  
tales" in Part 3 of "You Gonna Eat That?", or talk about the "so-called 'Live Action' dbz movie" in the so-far called "Me,  
Myself and I". "You Gonna Eat That?" If anyone remembers (it's only the story I posted before this one) is a parody of some  
of the Buu episodes that are going to air this fall. So far what I have there are eps 273 & 274. I hadn't planned on adding  
the next episode until I read the summary of it. (grins) And I like it. Son & Veggie find their friends; Son gets mad at  
Veggie for breaking his portara fusion earring mulitple times in the episode; Son teases Veggie about wanting to try to use  
the fusion dance; the whole cheek-to-cheek ki blast; Buu driving Veggie insane; and it ending with Veggie being overpowered  
by a mucky wave and Son racing to save him. Good stuff.  
Vegeta: (groans) I can't believe all this Kaka-bonding actually HAPPENS in the REAL storyline!  
Goku: (happily) Our souls are connected now because of that portara fusion ya know!  
Vegeta: THEY ARE NOT!  
Goku: (giggles) Are too.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) The other story is a completely new one. "Me Myself and I". It's a humor/psychotical thriller. Like a  
mini twilight-zone homage type of thing. Veggie and Son are sparring and Veggie accidently hits Son too hard and knocks him  
unconsious, possibly causing brain damage. Veggie can't understand how Son survived the hit and wishes he understood what  
makes that 'peasant' tick. He muses on what it would be like to switch places for a day w/him; then berates himself for it &  
goes to sleep, only to wake up as the bigger saiyajin himself. Has Veggie's bizarre wish been granted or has Goku's brain  
just gone haywire from Veggie's blow to his head? I don't even know! Find out in this utterly confusing and ultimately  
perplexing fic about when too much buddiness is more than enough.  
Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) (mumbles) I'm confused and I haven't even read the stupid thing yet.  
Goku: (to Chu) Which one are we doin first, Chu-sama?  
Chuquita: (shrugs) I dunno. Whichever one I feel like, or if the audiance has a favorite. I'll give 'um till Friday before  
I start the next one, whatever it may be.  
Goku: (awws) Aww, that's nice of you Chu-sama.  
Chuquita: (smiles) Why thank you Son-kun.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) (to Son) Suck-up.  
Chuquita: (smirks) You don't mind it when he sucks-up to YOU.  
Vegeta: (proudly) Of course not! He's my peasant! He does as ordered by his SUPREME RULER. (orders) KAKARROTTO! Smooch my  
hand!  
Goku: (sticks his tongue out) Nuh-uh! It's all greasy with suntan lotion and covered in cuts and bruises and it looks all  
yucky!  
Vegeta: (angry) WHAT!!!  
Chuquita: (laughs at Veggie) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Vegeta: (glares at her) Oh you shut up!  
Chuquita: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
Goku: See you next time viewers! (waves goodbye) 


End file.
